How I Know You
by GiveALittleTimeToMe
Summary: Slightly AU version of what could have happened with a favorite Butler and Housekeeper. Basically this makes me smile and I hope is does the same for you.
1. Chapter 1

Neither was sure how or why it happened. It wasn't planned or expected. It hadn't been mulled over or analyzed. It just was. There was nothing either of them could have done to predict it and certainly nothing either of them wanted to do to stop it. There would be questions of course, but they could address those later.

She knew the exact moment it happened. The exact moment that everything changed between them. It was only a few months after she arrived. The family had been invited to the wedding of a local family's daughter. The entire village had been invited including Downtons' downstairs staff. As she readied herself that afternoon she realized that it was the first time she had dressed in anything but her plain uniform. The first time she had put on a dress and truly felt like a woman. Elsie was by no means subject to vanity. But that day she put in a little extra effort. Pulled her hair up in a much more elegant up-do, a bit of color on her lips and she was wearing her favorite deep scarlet dress with the matching fitted lace trimmed jacket (a rather expensive impulse purchase that she knew she would rarely have a reason to wear but seeing it hang among her other plain dresses reminded her she was indeed a woman). She looked in the mirror as she pinned on her hat and she could not deny she felt beautiful, for the first time in a long time.

The staff had planned to meet in the servants hall at half-past three to walk to the church together but as she descended down the stairs and into the hall she noticed him sitting in the chair in the corner completely engrossed in a book. He was the only person ready and waiting. She remembered walking into the servants hall that infamous afternoon…

_"Mr. Carson where are the others? It's already almost half-past…"_

Elise's voice pulled Charles from his novel induced reverie before he even noticed her presence. But when he looked up his eyes met hers and immediately he was at a loss for words. He took her in slowly starting at her feet working his was up to her face. Charles realized by the blush in her cheeks that he was staring. Feeling rather warm himself and trying to cover his awkward gawking he closed his book and managed to stammer out…

_"Elise, hello, what?, I must have lost track of time. The others? Yes, the others I should probably go check."_

Elise was at a loss. Instantly self-conscious, she averted her eyes, gently cleared her throat and touched her hand to her stomach (her natural self-soothing reflex) as Charles stood and gently brushed past her out of the room to see about the others. She and Mr. Carson were not exactly friends but they had worked and lived in the same house for a few months now. He had seen her day in and day out and not once in all that time had he looked at her like he just had. Elise tried to makes heads and tails of what exactly Charles had been thinking. What was different? Why had he suddenly looked at her that way? She had to admit she was flattered. Charles Carson was a very handsome man but more than that, she believed he was a good man. Elise was not used to being looked at like that by good men. Before her thoughts could stray any further she was interrupted by his deep voice and footsteps of the other staff.

_"Elise we will be leaving now, if you're ready?"_

Elise nodded meeting his eyes once more and took a step forward. However, when she got to the door Charles remained filling the doorway. Much to Elise's surprise he reached out turning his hand over palm-side up and gently placed it on her lower back to guide her through the doorway. But before she pasted him she heard his gentle voice in her ear

_"I'm sorry for staring earlier, I hope you don't mind but I must say you really look quite beautiful."_

Elise, bringing her hand back to her stomach, turned her head to avert his gaze, this time her turn to be shocked. In a voice that sounded much like a surprised whisper she uttered a sincere

_"Thank you, Mr. Carson."_

Once in the courtyard with the others the two separated into their natural groups, her with the other housemaids and him behind the rest escorting Mrs. Leeland the elderly housekeeper.

Charles was thankful that Mrs. Leeland was not a talkative person. It gave him the entire walk to the church to try and sort out these feelings. How had he worked with Elsie day in and day out for months and not noticed how beautiful she was? He had noticed her lovely demeanor and caring personality almost instantly upon her arrival qualities which he great admired. And of course Charles was not a blind man he knew she was lovely. However he felt guilty that it took her putting on that beautiful claret colored dress for him to notice the way her eyes sparkled or the way her hair was just the perfect chestnut color. She was truly so so beautiful. As they arrived at the church he vowed to not make that mistake again.

The ceremony was beautiful. Elise even teared up a bit as the couple, so obviously in love, exchanged vows. Charles, she noticed, ended up seated in the row behind her. What she hadn't noticed however was that Charles was not watching the ceremony. No, regardless of how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He noticed her tearing up and it took most of his strength not to reach out and offer a comforting touch. A frightening realization for the ever stoic Charles Carson. He wasn't sure what was happening to him but he was sure his mind (and heart…) was not about to let go of Elise Hughes any time soon.

At the reception Elise was asked to help manage the gift table. She stayed by herself most of the evening only greeting the handful of people from the village who recognized her. On and off her mind wandered back to Charles and the moment they shared in the servants hall earlier that day. When she scanned the yard for him she was surprised that each time she found him, his eyes warmly met hers. After dinner as the music and dancing started Elise was content to watch as most of the guests paired up, but couldn't deny the small pang of loneliness that suddenly and forcefully evaded her heart. She was forced to quickly put those feelings aside when, out of nowhere, Charles suddenly appeared next to her

_"Elise, you have been over here for quite some time. Could I get you something to drink? A cup of coffee or tea maybe?"_

Elise nodded her head gratefully

_"Thank you Mr. Carson it is actually getting a bit chilly out here, a cup of tea would be lovely."_

Charles smiled at her and headed over to gather her tea. Elsie realized almost immediately after he walked away her glaring mistake. She sent the _butler_ to fetch _her_ tea. She contemplated calling out to him revoking her request. But she didn't want to shout. Charles returned promptly with her tea slightly nervous

_"I'm sorry Elsie but I realized I'm sure how you like your tea… I guessed two sugars and cream?" _

Elsie wished and prayed for a hole to open up and swallow her whole. She took the cup from him cautious yet gratefully

_"Mr. Carson thank you, that is actually exactly how I take my tea. However, I apologize for sending you to fetch it. I know that it is far beneath you to serve me. I… for a moment I forgot my place. I won't let it happen again. I am truly sorry."_

This woman, he thought. Apologizing to me for bringing her tea that I offered to her. She was the epitome of kindness and integrity. But on top of that he had properly guessed how she took her tea! Charles couldn't help himself, he offered her a warm smile

_"Elise, you forget, I offered to bring you the tea."_

She paused then smiled resigned scrunching up her nose a little…

_"Oh… yes I supposed you did didn't you?"_

As Elise sipped her tea and watched the dancers she was having a terribly hard time understanding how they seemed so much closer in just the span of a few hours. If she was honest she hardly knew the man standing next to her. Charles was a stoic, hard working man dedicated to his job. She found herself wanting nothing more than to get to know the _real_ non-butler version of Charles Carson. More of this softer version of himself, that she had seen a glimpse of these last few moments. She was brought out of her thoughts when his arm brushed against hers. She could still feel his warmth radiating from as he repositioned his arm quite close to her own. She found herself having to make a conscious effort to not lean into his touch again.

Charles couldn't help but think back on this woman he found he couldn't quite get enough of. He was feeling terribly shy and unsure of what to say around her. They had only ever shared a few short conversations in her time here and he realized quickly that he wanted that to change promptly. Next thing he knew he realized he was leaning into her. Propriety told him to pull himself away, so he did so reluctantly as the band announced that they would be finishing up with a final song. The music changed to something sweet and slow as the couples on the floor held each other a little closer, giving Charles an idea holding out his hand he asked…

_"Elise? It seems to have slowed down a bit over here… do you think you could be relieved of your duties and give me the honor of this dance?_

Elise smiled and looked at his offered hand. She reached out with her own much smaller hand and gently grasped his as he lead her to the dance floor.

He was so enraptured with this woman in his arms he almost forgot how to dance a simple slow dance, but thankfully Elise didn't seem to notice. Charles first noticed how small she was compared to himself. He knew Elsie Hughes was by no means a weak woman, oh goodness no. He may not know her that well but he knew without a doubt from working with her that this Scottish housemaid may look small but she could certainly hold her own. One of the hardest workers he had ever encountered. He knew she had grown up on a farm and she made hard work and heavy lifting look like child's play. The second thing he noticed was how lovely she smelled as his head lingered close to hers. He had never really stood close enough to Elise to ever notice. Roses or lavender he thought, but it was gentle, not overwhelming. Almost as if her natural scent was something floral. He also noticed she was cold, shivering a little. He felt rather protective when he pulled her in a little closer to try and warm her up.

Elise wished silently that the band would slow down. She wanted this moment to last as long as it possibly could. She felt so safe hand in hand with his arm wrapped around her waist. She knew Charles Carson was strong but being pressed into his broad chest like this she could feel the strength. The way he smelled was another thing. Elise realized she had never been close enough to Charles to know what he smelled like. But it was most comforting she thought. Sort of musky with a hint cinnamon or maybe ginger. And he was so warm. She knew she had been chilled in the night air but Charles didn't seem to mind at all. Being wrapped up and finally warming up in his arms she realized how cold she had been.

The song ended and they were forced to break apart. Each realizing that neither of them had said a word to one another while they danced. Being forced to pull away from her, Charles immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it snuggly around Elsie's shoulders.

_"Thank you Charl-I'm sorry Mr. Carson."_

_"Elise, please don't apologize. I would actually quite prefer it if you wouldn't mind calling me Charles."_

Her eyes looked up to meet his noticing the warmth there she smiled back

_"Well then, thank you… Charles."_

Peter, one of the footman, broke them out of their trance calling out to Charles inviting him to join a group of men from the village at the pub. Elise began to remove Charles' jacket so he could leave with Peter. She carefully held it out to him. When he took it from her she couldn't deny the disappointment. Charles however was not ready for the night to end and immediately put it right back over her shoulders

_"Thank you Peter but I don't think so."_

He said adjusting the jacket over her shoulders.

_"I think instead I will accompany the ladies back to the house. It is getting to be quite late."_

Peter shrugged and ran off indifferently to join his friends leaving Charles and Elise alone together.

Noticing the rest of the staff grouped up heading for the main road, Charles offered Elise his arm. She took it grateful to be close to him again and the pair, remaining just far enough behind the rest, and taking their time, headed back toward Downton.

As the group returned to Downton everyone sleepily made their was inside and up the steps to their rooms. Charles and Elise arrived as the last hall boy was retiring for the night. Alone now, Charles began locking up as Elise quietly slipped out of his jacket. She folding it over her arm, thankful for its warmth, and waited for him as he placed the key back on its hook. He turned to her as she held out the coat

_"Charles, thank you again."_

He took the jacket from her and placed it over his own arm.

_"Please, don't mention it. You were so cold earlier it was the least I could do."_

She nodded. The moment was quiet, but not awkward as she feared it may be.

Charles couldn't remember feeling this content in a very long time. He knew it was late and they would both have to be up in a matter of hours but he knew he wasn't quite ready to break the spell. He cleared his throat

_"Elise, I know it's late but I was wondering if perhaps you'd join me for a cuppa before bed?"_

Elise herself was considering making the same suggestion but did not want to ask him to remain awake for her sake.

_"I was actually just about to ask you the same question. A cup of tea sounds perfect."_

The duo made their way into the kitchen and Elise quietly filled the kettle and placed it on the stove while Charles located the recently filled biscuit tin. As the water boiled Elise fixed their tea and carried the cups over to Charles who was sitting at the small table reserved traditionally for Mrs. Patmmore and the kitchen staff. She placed a cup in front of Charles and sat down with her own across from him.

_"Thank you."_

He took a sip and was surprised to find the cup was crafted to his exact preference. Extra milk and honey instead of sugar.

_"Elise this is delicious… you know how I take my tea?"_

She shyly smiled and casually explained…

_"Well, yes… I've discovered that knowing something as simple as how one takes their tea is one of those small gestures that means quite a lot to people. When one is new somewhere it is nice to have something that shows others that you care. Besides I guess I am sort of naturally observant and I suppose I have made a study of it. It becomes quite useful in moments such as this."_

Charles again was at a loss. There was so much about this woman he didn't know. She was a quiet one, that was for sure, but he was amazed by the volumes her mind spoke to him at the moment. She was indeed observant and not to mention incredibly kind. He could help but smirk at her as their eyes met

_"Elise Hughes, you amaze me." _

She furiously blushed at his statement and hoping to change the subject busied herself with the biscuit tin. She opened it and offered him first pick and watched as his smile turned to that of an excited little boy

_"Gingersnaps! Elise, please Remind me to thank Mrs. Patmore tomorrow. Gingersnaps are my favorite."_

Gingersnaps. Of course, she thought. That was the sweet spicy smell she noticed when they were dancing and couldn't quite place. It was gingersnaps. Picking one out of the tin for herself the words left her mouth rather teasingly without a second thought

_"I thought I detected a hint of gingersnap on your shirt earlier Mr. Carson…"_

Elise caught herself as his name left her lips. Elisabeth Grace Hughes. You did not just tell that man you smelled him!

Now it was his turn to blush he replied teasingly

_"You've caught me Ms. Hughes. Mrs. Patmore knows they are my favorite and makes sure to keep a small tin aside specially for me. I keep it hidden in the drawers of my bureau with my shirts."_

Oh thank goodness he didn't seem completely appalled by her confession. Once she had a moment to breathe Elise had to admit there was something quite precious about Mr. Carson, the hard and tough butler of Downton Abbey, keeping a tin of biscuits along his shirts. She realized she was smiling and he broke her thoughts

_"I suppose you find it quite ridiculous me keeping a tin of biscuits amongst my shirts. But they have always been my favorite. My mother made them for me when I was young and they reminded me of her."_

She was touched by his honestly and in that moment she fixed her eyes on his gently

_"Charles I'm sorry, no, I don't find you the least bit ridiculous. I can actually relate, maybe not with food, but I keep bags of dried lavender in my bureau drawers because the scent reminds me of my grandmother." _

Lavender, he thought, of course. Lavender was the lovely scent he smelled on her while they were dancing. And she wasn't going to make fun of him for the biscuits - Beryl may bake them but Elise was the only person aware of the honest reason for his fondness of the treat. His voice softened

_"So that is what I smelled on your hair while we were dancing. It's quite lovely."_

No, thought Charles quickly as the words left his mouth. No, no, no man! Charles Oliver Carson she is going to think you're a creep!

Elise's eyes quickly met his and both realized they had both admitted to in the last few moments. Finding a boost of courage she smiled as him as she spoke

_"Honestly Charles, I thought the hint of ginger on your shirt was quite lovely as well."_

The conversation turned to other things. Favorite novels and favorite foods. He told her about his family and she shared a few stories of growing up in Scotland. As the night drew on the both grew quiet as they shared smiles and finished their tea. There was something so intimate about the conversation they were having. Casually tip-toeing around the fact that only a few hours early they had held one another close enough to have analyzed one anthers smell. Regardless neither seemed to be feeling shy.

Elise realized in that moment she had not shared details this personal about herself in quite some time. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so comfortable sharing such a personal detail with Charles but she found herself feeling strangely safe. Elise wondered what it was about Charles and why all of the sudden. She glanced up from her tea cup as he grabbed another biscuit from the tin. She realized he was a gentle man. Yes he was handsome, tall, broad and very strong. But he was also handsome, meticulous and gentle. She noticed how a single curl had come loose from is pommade hold and found its way to his forehead. She wondered if Charles would be embarrassed if he knew that she saw him breaking out of his butler facade. That single curl made him look like a young man and less like the stuffy butler many of the staff had described him as. She knew they were wrong. The comment he made about his mother earlier and the stories he told of his family gave her a glimpse at who Charles Carson really was. She trusted him. Dancing in and walking home on those strong arms had made her feel safe. But seeing him here now across from her casual and relaxed put her at ease. She wasn't sure what this was. How in the matter of a few hours they could go from mere acquaintances to dance-sharing, tea drinking, confidants but she hopped that this new found… whatever this was would not end tonight.

Charles felt more comfortable with Elise than he did with some of his closest friends. He watched, almost mesmerized, as she carefully broke apart her biscuit and slightly submerged each piece into her tea just long enough to soften it before placing it in her mouth. In this soft light of the kitchen her features seemed even more perfectly delicate, if that was possible. She seemed so small and dainty to him here like this. He knew she traditionally kept to herself. She quite usually could be found tucked away in the corner reading or sewing. She was friendly with the others in the house but didn't necessarily share tea one on one with any of them. He wondered if it was possible that she lowered her guard a bit around him, maybe felt safe. The way she gripped his arm as they walked home from the church made him feel very protective of this woman. This hold she managed to created over him over the last few hours he still couldn't quite comprehend though. She wasn't really flirting with him simply having fun and keeping up her end of the conversation however her playful manner was something he was not used to seeing from the hardworking housemaid. He found he quite liked this side of Elise. Her smile lit up her entire face and the sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. He was captivated by her. He silently prayed that this… this whatever this was between them, would have the opportunity to grow.

Charles caught Elise trying to stifle a yawn across the table

_"Elise I am sorry I'd forgotten how late it was - we should probably clear these things away and call it a night before Mrs. Patmore shoos us out of here herself."_

_"Not a wrath I want to endure before bed… this has been nice though. I feel I've sort of gotten to know you a bit. I can't believe we have lived in the same house for almost 4 months now and haven't had a proper conversation."_

_"Nor I, honestly. Who would have believed that of everyone in this house you and I seem to have so much in common. You're easy to talk to Ms. Hughes I hope we can do this again sometime."_

_"Yes, that would be lovely."_

Charles and Elsie stood up and cleared away their cups making sure they hadn't left any crumbs or dribbles behind. As they reached the door Charles gestured for Elise to lead and as he did earlier that day placed his hand on her lower back to guide her through the door as he turned off the light.

They made their way down the hall and up the stairs each meeting the other step for step arms and hands gently brushing against one another as they walked. As they reached the top of the steps each turned toward their respective end of the hallways. Elsie was the first to speak

_"Sweet dreams, Charles."_

Charles turned his head over his shoulder and was met with her sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile at her in return

_"You too Elise, sweet dreams."_

And with that they each quietly continued on to their own rooms. Each still unsure of how they got here but neither willing to allow it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had past since that night, since that first night of whatever it was. Thinking back Charles realized then how quickly he had fallen in the love with his beautiful Elise Hughes. It was as though, looking back, he had never lived his life without her in it. It was no surprise after that first evening that Charles was not willing to let what they had shared slip away and if he had to be honest, yes, he had made extra excuses to see and talk to Elsie throughout the day. He obviously respected that the ladies were indeed under Mrs. Leeland's supervision however the elderly Mrs. Leeland spent the majority of her afternoons napping in her parlor leaving Elsie, who had quickly been promoted to head housemaid (and rightly so if you asked one Charles Carson) with the burden of housekeeper duties. Consequently that meant that Charles and Elsie spent quite a bit of time working side by side, picking up the slack, and neither was complaining.

They fell into a easy routine of spending their common half-days together and always made a effort to run errands together as well. Charles called them their "adventures". Elise who would never admit it to Charles (_the cheek!) _thought this was adorable. They would walk arm-in-arm through Ripon, talking and laughing, gathering whatever odds and ends were needing at Downton. She had fallen in love with Charles Carson. They had spent almost every night talking over tea (and sometimes gingersnaps) and fell into an easy pattern of one another. She was always the first down for breakfast and he would never tire of being the first to see her smile every morning. Elise always worked on her mending between dressing the ladies and the servants luncheon. And Charles, always faithful, would bring her a fresh cuppa, no questions asked. Else would return the favor in the afternoons when Charles would lock himself in his office and work on invoices between luncheon and decanting the wine for dinner.

As far as romance went it was an extremely slow burn. And truth be told they were ok with that. They had spent these months getting to know one another inside and out. She learned of his past on the stage and much to his surprise she was impressed, not disgusted. He had learned of her family and even shared the history of one Joe Burns who she quietly confessed had only been successful in breaking her heart. Charles understood know why she had been so guarded in the beginning. Now that he knew the truth he liked to think he was doing all he could to properly win her heart.

They were not however strangers to deeper more intimate feelings, no quite the contrary. One particular time they got caught in a rain storm with only a single umbrella (Elise always the cautious one) and Charles was 'forced' to wrap his arm tight around Elise's waist pulling her close to him so they could share the umbrella. When they got to the safety of one of the barns on the estate, both slightly worse for wear, broke apart laughing. When they had collected themselves Elise had noticed that one devious curl on Charles forehead had come loose again. She stepped close to him reaching out a hand and boldly proceeded to smooth it off his forehead. She locked eyes with him and was rather overcome. She glanced down to his lips and (for the millionth time) wondered what they might taste like. Charles at the same moment was reaching out a hand to pull her to him as she took a step back to distance herself. Her first step backwards proved troublesome as she lost her footing and began to fall backwards. Charles caught her with his outstretched arm as Elise fell taking Charles down with her. Immediately the spell was broken and the moment lost in laughter as each questioned after the others well being. Regardless of the almosts there was no doubting the connection these two had and thankfully, so far, no one had questioned them.

Neither could deny their feelings for one another, they just hadn't spoken of them. They had spoken of many many other things though. They found they could talk to each other about anything. Each believed the other to feel the same way. What they had discovered, was more or less, the best way to act upon those feelings. Charles however had come up with plan and hopefully a way to finally let her know exactly how he felt.

One afternoon Elise was sitting alone in the servants hall working on a bit of sewing when Charles came in breaking her from her trance. Elise looked up just as Charles placed something on the floor next to his chair. Elise, anticipating a perfectly prepared cuppa, was surprised as Charles sat down, rather leisurely with his coat unbuttoned (no tea in sight) and spoke

_"Elise… I was wondering if you would care to join me for a bit of an adventure?"_

Elise giggled…

_"Charles it's 11 o'clock the day is not half gone. We certainly cannot leave right now."_

_"That, my dear lass, is where you are wrong. I have just seen the entire family off for an impromptu trip to London and they will not be returning until later this evening. So if my calculations are correct, which they usually are mind you, that leaves us with exactly eight hours and fifty seven minutes until their return."_

_"But…"_

_"And again if my calculations are correct there is an entire list of things you are to fetch from Ripon today."_

_"Well yes but…"_

_"And come to think of it I have a whole list of things to fetch myself."_

_"Charles?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"May I please speak now?"_

_"Of course m'lady…"_

_"Are you saying we have the entire afternoon?"_

_"Yes. Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."_

_"Then after luncheon I do believe I would quite like to join you on an adventure."_

_"Sorry Els… I'm going to have to stop you there."_

Noting his extremely casual use of "Els" she was forced to respond with a bit of cheek…

_"Beg your pardon?"_

_"No time for luncheon."_

_"Charl-"_

_"Elise if we eat luncheon you're bound to miss out on quite possibly the best part of this adventure."_

Charles winked at her as he picked up the picnic basket he had hidden from her view when he first sat down.

_"You'll miss out on this most delicious picnic I've packed for you Ms. Hughes!"_

Charles couldn't help but grin at the look of absolute shock on her beautiful face.

_"What do you say? Join me Elsie?"_

Elise was at a loss of words. She loved when Charles was like this. Completely uninhibited and carefree. She only ever saw this side of Charles Carson when it was just the two of them. Regardless of the work she had to do she would not, could not, deny the excitement on his face.

_"Charles Carson. You did this for me?"_

_"I couldn't possibly say m'lady."_

Elise couldn't help but giggle when he used his butler voice

_"Well. I would be the most daft woman alive if I did not agree to join you."_

_"So that's a yes?"_

_"Yes, Charles that's a yes. Just let me put these things away."_

Elise grabbed her sewing basket and ascended the stairs to her room before anyone could stop her. She quickly stepped in front of her mirror to double check her hair and immediately decided that her black maids uniform was far too somber for the occasion. She quickly changed into a solid lightweight lavender colored skirt and floral top to match. Securing her hair one last time she grabbed her hat and headed out the door.

Charles felt his breath catch in his throat the moment she came down the stairs in yet another outfit he hadn't seen. Who is this woman and where is she hiding all of these clothes at? he thought, and how does she look so good in all of them? (it had been almost a year at this point and she still had a habit of appearing in some of the most beautiful clothes - then again it could just be the woman wearing them). He decided he didn't care, she looked beautiful and he would make sure she knew it. She met his smile as they stepped out the door. He offered her his arm and pulled her close to him as she accepted whispering in her ear

_"You look lovely, Elsie."_

She blushed under his musings deflecting the attention to him she patted his chest with her free hand

_"Thank you, Charles. You look quite handsome in your tweed if I do say so myself."_

At this he puffed out his chest, goofishly showing off for her as they made their way down the path to Ripon.

They decided errands in Ripon would just have to wait. As they had discovered the most lovely, secluded sunny spot by one of the ponds on the estate. For an August afternoon the weather was absolutely gorgeous. Warm but the gentle breeze off of the water and the shade provided by the surrounding trees created the most comfortable picnic setting.

Charles had out done himself, she thought. He had managed to pack the most wonderful lunch. Spread out on the blanket (the man even remembered a blanket) was fresh fruit, and cheese a few light sandwiches, a sparkling white wine and two desserts. Treacle tart for him and a slice of chocolate gateau for her.

Charles, who had shed his jacket ages ago, was spread out on the blanket as Elise put the few leftovers away. She poured the rest of the wine into their respective glasses and reclined against a tree with her legs stretched out in front of her resting her head against the trunk closing her eye sighing softly in pure contentment.

_"Elise?"_

_"Yes"_

_"This works doesn't it. Us I mean. All of this."_

_"You haven't heard any complaints from me yet have you? Truth be told you spoil me Charles."_

You deserve to be nothing but spoiled he thought, pulling himself up into a seated position he situated himself to comfortably sit facing her. If he was brave enough he would have reached out for her. Goodness knows he wanted to. But instead he sipped his wine and he watched her closed eyed, perfectly relaxed. He knew this was the moment he could't let this pass without telling her how he felt.

"Elise?"

She opened her eyes and brought her head down to meet his gaze. Surprised at his nearness she immediately realized that the look in his eyes had turned slightly somber.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I've been thinking."_

She reached her hand out and placed it over his own, hoping to calm him a little, encouraging him to go on.

_"And… well… I guess I'm just not sure that there will ever be the right moment to tell you this. But right now we're here together, in this beautiful place and you're just, gods Elise, you're just so incredibly beautiful I forget everything else when I look at you and every time I think about you… and I just… I just can't help but think how you… you changed my life… and I… Elise…"_

He averted his eyes away from her running the fingers of his free hand through his hair trying to regain some composure. She could tell he was getting flustered and she almost couldn't believe her ears. Regardless of how badly she wanted this to happen she would never allow her mind to wander there. She had been hurt before and she knew better. But with Charles here, like this, Elsie couldn't take it any longer she moved her hand to his face and gently turned him to look at her

_"Charles…"_

She said very slowly, unintentionally drawling the "r" out extra long, her brogue thickening with the emotions she was fighting.

_"I love you too…"_

He saw her smile and breathed an sigh of relief.

_"You… you do?"_

_"Oh you beautiful man, yes of course I do."_

At this he pulled her into his arms and held her sweet small body to his own. For the first time being able to hold this beautiful creature that had come to be the most important in his life.

_"I love you, my darling I love you so much."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and realized nothing in her life had ever felt more right than it did in that moment being held in Charles Carson's arms. After a moment though Charles pulled away keeping ahold of her arms so he could see her face.

Elise's eyes were brimming with unshed tears but when her eyes met his she was met with a look of love so pure she couldn't help but laugh as the tears escaped and slid down her cheeks.

Charles reached up to cup her face with his hands as he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Unable to hold back he ran his thumbs over her lips and then slowly brought his face closer to hers, he heard her quickly gasp as ever so gently his lips softly pressed against hers. The kiss was electric but ever the gentlemen Charles forced himself to pull away, concerned he had possibly crossed the line.

She opened her eyes wondering why he had pulled away so quickly from something that left her so breathless and was met by his eyes. Those eyes should could get so completely lost in. She was so overwhelmed all she could do was whisper

_"Charles…"_

With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer for another kiss, praying he wouldn't let go. Both of them were utterly breathless. Neither knowing that something as simple as a kiss could hold so much emotion. Before too long Charles found himself with one hand snaked into Elsie's hair and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. When they did finally break the kiss Charles repositioned himself against the tree she had been leaning against and opened his arms to pull Elise to him. He noticed immediately how perfectly she fit snuggled up beside him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing kisses on her forehead before he spoke

_"My love, do you have any idea how happy you have made me?"_

She snuggled into him and wrapped her free arm around his waist.

_"If it is as happy as you have made me, then yes I think I do. I'm glad you told me."_

_"I'm only sorry it took me so long."_

She had started drawing lazy circles on his chest.

_"I'm not."_

_"You're not?"_

_"Mmm no. Had these past months been any different just think of all the things we may have missed out on. Tip-toeing around the obvious trying to figure each other out has given us a chance to get to know each other. You've allowed me to slowly and sweetly fall in love with my best friend, Charles. I'm not sure I could ask for anything more perfect than that." _

She paused to place a kiss on his check and pull herself up to look at him

_"I wouldn't change a single thing."_

He loved this woman's mind. She was right of course. The months spent getting to know Elise had been some of the best of his life, and he wouldn't have traded them for anything. He pulled her impossibly closer placing a quick kiss on her lips

_"Nor would I. Elise my love, I think it goes without saying but I feel obligated to ask. Does this mean you would you allow me court you? "_

Elise was simply glowing. It was as if all of her dreams were coming true. She placed a hand on either side of his face looking deep into his eyes

_"Yes, Charles. Absolutely yes."_

With that their lips met again, only this time nervousness was replaced with passion. They had so much to share and so much to give. They poured their feelings into kisses and caresses each completely able to read the other because, after all, is that not how it works with soul mates?

Elsie found she was not afraid to run her fingers through his hair or across his chest. Not afraid to kiss the soft sensitive patch of skin that existed at the base of his neck just above his collar. She found great comfort in his strength and relished in knowing that this man would protect her, forever.

Charles was determine to memorize every curve of her body he could get find. The way his hands fit on either side of her waist. Or the curve of her spine starting at her neck all the way down to her… easy man… Charles Carson was a gentlemen. This was new for both of them and he refused to hurry any of this. If it was one thing he knew for sure it was that what they had was indeed slow burning. It was special because it was sought after, pinned over, worked for and never _ever_ rushed.

As the afternoon wore on the couple took full advantage of the time off, neither even attempting to move away from the comfort of each others arms. Running errands would have to wait until tomorrow, they were willing to deal with the consequences. Instead they spent the afternoon reminiscing, laughing, and of course catching as many kisses as possible.

Charles Carson was certain he had never been this happy in his entire life. He was a romantic, he simply couldn't help it. In the span of just a few hours he and Elise had taken the next step in their relationship. Knowing she wanted this as badly as he did was something he cherished most of all. Elsie Hughes was sure at any moment she may wake up. She held tight to Charles as the reality of what took place that afternoon really settled in. She was his. He was hers. She had agreed to court him and now they were a couple. And she couldn't have been more thrilled.

They each knew this would bring changes. Each had their owns thoughts that eventually they would have to share this news with everyone. Elise's deepest hope was that Lord and Lady Grantham would be accepting, but she would talk with Charles about that later. Charles' deepest relief was knowing that Lord and Lady Grantham were accepting and encouraging of the budding relationship. He knew he would have to tell Elise that he had asked their permission before speaking to her but he was fairly positive she wouldn't mind.

Regardless of what it brought this was a future they were ready to face, together.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, Elise was a bit surprised when Charles confessed that Lord and Lady Grantham already knew, and approved, of his plans to court her. She wasn't upset with her man, Lord knows it would take more than that. No, this was a pleasant sort of surprise. The realization that he had wanted to be with her so badly that he risked his position in a house he loved. He was also not willing to risk harming their impression of her by trying to keep a hidden romance below stairs. They had wanted to do this the right way, so they did. Thankfully their generous employers were quite appreciative of their honesty and were more than willing to support the couple however they could.

Charles proposed to Elise about a month after they had officially starting courting. He packed a picnic and brought her to "their" spot by the pond. That afternoon as they lounged against the tree where they had shared their first kiss he held her hands and looking deeply into her eyes admitted he could not live this life without her in it, promised to love and cherish her forever and asked her to make him the happiest and luckiest man in the world, and then, presented her with his grandmothers ring. Through her happy tears she choked out a yes. No hesitation. No questions asked.

But now a few weeks later wedding plans had been put on the back burner. They still continued to spend as much of their free time together as they could, running errands, evening walks around the estate. But it was late summer and the family and the staff were currently tangled in preparations for the garden party, both Charles and Elsie were more than a bit busy.

Late one evening sitting in his pantry pouring over involves Charles realized that he hadn't had a single conversation with Elise all day. In fact, he wondered if he had even seen her since breakfast. The entire day had been a blur of guests and chaos. And to top it off the upstairs dinner had been more demanding than usual forcing Charles to miss supper downstairs. Upon returning to his office he had found a covered plate of sandwiches and a generous plateful of gingersnaps on his desk with a note that simply said "You didn't think I would possibly let you starve now did you? I love you. -E". He had gone in search of her only to discover that she had been called to deal with some sort of linen disaster in one of the guest rooms. Looking at his clock he was shocked to read that had been more than 4 hours ago. He got up from his desk and opened his door and noticed the lights in he servants hall were off and the only hint of light appeared to be a few candles flickering in the kitchen. As he headed for the kitchen he sent up a silent prayer that the light belonged to Elise.

Elise hadn't seen him since breakfast. They had both been so busy all day. She was grateful to find 5 extra minutes to sneak a plate of food into his office. She had walked past a few times since then with the intention to knock but every time something or someone had caught her. Once everyone had headed up to bed she thought she would finally have a moment with him until Beryl caught her and insisted she walk upstairs with her. Elsie played along wishing Beryl a goodnight and went into her room. She changed into her nightgown (grateful to be out of the corset), pulled the pins out of her hair and twisted the dark locks into a quick plait, waiting to hear Beryl finish in the washroom and return to her own room. Once she was sure the coast was clear Elsie pulled on her dressing gown and headed back to the kitchen for a "glass of water." She was grateful to still see light shining from the crack below the door to Charles' office. She made her way into the kitchen to put a noisy kettle of water on for tea, with every intention of distracting a certain butler. As she placed the two cups on the counter she felt two very familiar arms embrace her waist.

Charles made it as far as the kitchen doorway and froze as he took in the sight in front of him. Elise was in her dressing gown, hair down, barefoot, in the kitchen making tea. She hadn't seen or heard him so he waited until she put the two cups on their saucers and then did what any sane man would do: wrapped the unsuspecting love of his life up in his arms.

_"Charles!" _she half gasped half giggled as she wrapped her own arms around his

_"Mmm hello my love…" _he said placing a generous kiss just behind her left ear before whispering

_"Elise Grace Hughes, do you have any idea how glad I am to see you? Or how unbelievably beautiful you look right now?"_

She turned herself to face him wrapping her arms around his waist cuddling into his embrace

_"Thank you my darling, and if you're half as glad to see me as I am to see you then yes I do have some idea. I've missed you terribly today… it that horribly pathetic?"_

He ran his hand languidly up and down her back

_"No my love, far from pathetic. I've missed you too."_

As she tilted her head up to try and kiss him, barefoot Elise realized that she was just too short to do so. Taking matters into her own hands she grabbed the collar of his shirt in both hands and pulled him to her. Charles laughed as he obeyed her tugging and brought his lips down to meet hers. What started as a casual kiss quickly turned rather heated as Charles continued to let his hands wander over Elsie's silky dressing gown. No corset, he thought. Seeing her so incredibly casual in the candlelight, barefoot with her braided hair, was something he was not prepared for. Had he mentioned she was gorgeous? It also wasn't helping that Elsie was rubbing her nails across his lower back, she knew he loved that. Between the soft warm lips and their tongues battling for dominance they had somehow managed to get pressed against the counter and Elise was unbuttoning his waistcoat pushing it open to place her hands on his undershirt clad chest. Next thing he knew he had picked her up and put her on the counter. Then she did the unthinkable. She parted her legs as far as her nightgown would allow and wrapping her arms around his waist and running them up his back pulled him closer to her. Charles pulled back just enough to gently take her face in his hands tilting it up to look at her. The desire he found in her eyes was almost his complete undoing. Just when he thought this woman couldn't get any more beautiful. He brought his lips back to her but instead of kissing her he whispered to her letting his lips gently ghost over hers as he slowly spoke

_"I. Love. You."_

She couldn't believe the sensation that simple act had on her. She wanted to give the same to him so mimicking him she ghosted her lips over his as she whispered back intentionally thickening her brogue

_"Charles. I. Love. You. Too."_

It was more than either of the could take and their lips eagerly found the others. His left hand moved down to rest on her hip as his lips moved to her neck softly nipping as he worked his way down gently tugging on her dressing gown with his right hand to expose her collar bone and kissing his way down to it. Her hands where in his hair holding him to her body. As his left hand worked its way slowly up her silk covered thigh…

_"SQQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Elise jumped off the counter shocked and slightly disoriented as Charles quickly moved to pull the damnable bloody whistling kettle off the stove.

She managed to catch her breath as she took in her surroundings. Her disheveled dressing gown half off her should and Charles unbuttoned waist coat and mussed hair. She realized just how lost they had managed to get in one another as he walked back over to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her gown back up over her shoulder place a gentle kiss to it once it was back in place pulling up to look in her eyes

_"My love I am so sorry. I completely lost myself just now"_

She placed her hands on his chest kissing the area where she could feel his heart beating

_"Charles we both got very lost just now. But please love, I don't want you to feel you have to apologize for loving me."_

He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered

_"Elise I will never ever apologize for loving you. I just don't want you think I have no self control…until you are officially my wife there are certain… privileges… we should not allow ourselves. You deserve to be treated a certain way, Elise. That's just how it is."_

She loved knowing that he would never push her or make inappropriate requests.

_"Charles what did I do to deserve you?" _

_"No my love, what did I ever do to deserve you?"_

Their lips met, this time in a single slow, sweet and tender kiss. He pulled her left arm away from his waist bringing her hand to his lips placing another tender kiss on the ring he had placed there. Smiling he asked

_"Elise, my dear, while we are on the topic, should we not start planning that wedding?"_

She smirked up at him

_"Mmmm Charles… what do you say to October?"_

_"I say… we should probably meet with Mr. Travis about having the banns read."_


	4. Chapter 4

With the wedding less than a month away Charles and Elsie were asked to join Lord and Lady Grantham in the library one Thursday afternoon. They met in the servants hall, as planned, to walk up together.

_"Charles, do you have any idea what they want to see us about? You don't suppose they've changed their minds and no longer feel comfortable with a housemaid married to the butler do you?"_

Charles reached is hand out for hers as they ascended the stairs

_"Head housemaid my darling, and no, I don't think they've changed their minds. Lord Grantham simply said he had something that he and Lady Grantham wanted to speak to the two of us about together. Probably some sort of wedding detail. Please don't worry."_

Still feeling uneasy she squeezed his hand before she let go as they walked into the library. When they arrived they were thankful for the smiles on their employers faces. Lord Grantham spoke first

_"Carson, Elise we've called the both of you up here to discuss a matter that we think could potentially affect the both of you."_

Lady Grantham cut in

_"My dear, please you're worrying them. What Lord Grantham means to say is there will be a few changes happening for you all down stairs. Mrs. Leeland has given us her notice. She has decided that the work is just too much for her anymore and feels it time to retire. She'll be returning home to live with one of her nieces as soon as we have secured and trained an appropriate replacement."_

Carson and Elise took a moment to nod an understanding as Lady Grantham continued

_"We are aware that over the past year or so Mrs. Leeland has been rather lax in her duties and Elise, it has not gone unnoticed that since you've been promoted to head housemaid you have picked up much of her forgotten work, on top of your own responsibilities. And we appreciate your dedication to the house. We have never once heard you comment or complain about any extra work and not once have we seen any of your normal responsibilities go forgotten. All that to say that Lord Grantham and I believe we have come up with a rather splendid solution to our need for a new housekeeper. What we were wondering was, if after your wedding of course, if you would consider returning to Downton as Mr. and Mrs. Carson, Butler and Housekeeper of Downton Abbey?"_

Elise was thrilled. She had secretly hoped that when Mrs. Leeland retried that maybe she would have a chance at the position. She and Charles had spoke of it as a possibility but knew that the reality of it coming true was most likely years away. She looked to Charles who was puffed up and beaming like a proud peacock and immediately knew she needed no time to consider. Unable to control her smile she nodded first at Lord Grantham then to Lady Grantham

_"M'Lord… M'Lady… thank you so much for this opportunity. I would be absolutely honoured to work beside Mr. Carson as housekeeper of Downton."_

Lord Grantham took a moment meeting Elise with a smile

_"We would be delighted to have you in the role, Elise. Carson… no doubt you've selected a wonderful woman who is more than capable of making up her own mind but are you comfortable with this arrangement?_

Charles turned to look at Elise and without taking his eyes off of her answered

_"M'Lord I think we both know that there is no one else that I would rather work alongside."_

Lady Grantham simply beamed at the couple while as her husband continued

_"Most excellent. We would also wanted to let you know that we mean this to have any ill affect on your decision to marry. We do not want to you alter any of your plans for us. Mrs. Leeland has promised to stay on until her replacement has been trained. In this case Elise you will need only minimal training but we do want to provide you both ample time to focus on your wedding."_

Elise spoke up _"Thank you M'Lord. I will do my best to make it a smooth transition for all involved."_

_"We are more than confidant in your abilities, Elise. Lady Grantham and I are both so glad that you're willing to take on the position. We know that between the two of you that Downton will be in the best of hands."_

He smiled at the couple and then looked to his wife indicating that it was her turn to speak. With a smirk she began

_"But now we must of course address the other item on the list. Your wedding! It is only a few weeks away now, is that correct?_

Carson nodded _"Yes m'lady. Just about three weeks."_

She nodded

_"Well Carson, Elise… Lord Grantham and I would like to present you with your wedding present a few weeks early if that's ok? _

Carson immediately broke in

_"Oh M'Lord, M'Lady that isn't necessary. You have both done so much for us already…"_

He was cut off as Lord Grantham spoke

_"I will stop you right there, Carson. We absolutely insist."_

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys which he presented to Charles

_"Lady Grantham and I would like to present you with the keys to your cottage."_

Both Charles and Elise were speechless. Carson stood and slowly reached out to accept the keys

_"M'Lord I… I don't know what to say…"_

Lord Grantham chucked as he clapped Charles on the shoulder

_"As much as we would love to keep you under our roof, Carson, we do not expect the two of you to carry out married life sharing a room in the attics." _He paused before continuing_ "We have had the cottage cleaned, freshly painted and furnished. You are more than welcome to begin moving in your things at your convenience."_

Elsie stood up next to Charles trying to help her sweet man's speechlessness

_"M'Lord, M'Lady. Thank you does not begin to convey our thanks… _

Lady Grantham gently cut her off smiling at her

_"Nonsense, Elise. We wouldn't think of offering you both anything less." _Then eyeing Charles _"And we will hear no more about it." _

Lord Grantham nodded

_"We will all meet again in the next few weeks to discuss your transition Elise, but for now we will release you for a shared afternoon off."_

Too excited to hold back Lady Grantham cut in

_"We're sure you'd both like some time to visit your new home, together." _

Almost giddy she walked the dazed couple out of the library and into the main hall as her husband opened the front doors. Lady Grantham gently ushered them outside. Indicating to the keys still in Charles' hand she said

_"You'll find that those fit the locks of the first cottage on the lane."_

With a final encouraging smiles from their employers the door closed leaving Charles and Elise alone in the front yard.

For the first time they turned to face each other.

_"Charles… we… we have a home… our own home."_

_"Yes… yes we do." _he looked down at the keys then back up to her _"I can hardly believe it."_

Elise was reeling with nervous excitement. She felt like a little girl on Christmas morning. First a job promotion and now a home all of their own.

_"Can we go… see it?"_

_"Oh my darling, of course we can!"_

He reached for her hand as the couple set off toward their new home.

As they neared the lane they quickly realized the cottage they had been given was the largest on the lane. They came to a stand still as they stood at the end of the walkway that led to their front door. They could tell that the front doors and shutters on all of the windows had been recently painted. There were even small seedlings recently planted in the window boxes. Elise's eye filled with tears. She turnd to Charles and squeezed his hand a little tighter as her excitement built up.

_"Charles look, it's so lovely!"_

_"It is isn't it? Elise they've taken such good care of us."_

Carson was feeling a little overwhelmed as the reality set in. They were home. This is the place he and Elise would get to come home to every night. The place he would share with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

They took one last look at each other and without words walked the last few steps to the front door. Charles placed the key in the lock and heard the click. He turned the knob and pushed the door open into the house. As Elise took a step forward he had an idea. Quickly he grabbed her hand pulled her back to him.

_"Charles what are you doing?"_

_"Elsie my love if you would allow me…"_

He placed one arm around her back under both of her arms and swiftly picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

Elise felt giddy in Charles arms she placed a kiss on his lips as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He set her back upright as they took in their surroundings.

Their front door had opened into a rather generously sized sitting room. The space was beautifully decorated with empty dark wood bookshelves framing a large mantled fireplace. A incredibly soft and comfortable looking claret colored settee sat in-between two end tables in the middle of the room. And lace curtains, the softest shade of ivory, fluttering in the breeze. The floors were dark wood but a beautiful floor rug covered the majority of the sitting room floor.

They crossed the room to another doorway that led into the kitchen. A lovely square table with four chairs sat by the entry way. The cabinets were another delicious shade of ivory with matching shelves that, from where Elise was standing, appeared to hold every ingredient, cookbook, pot or pan, she could ever possibly need. Then of course there was the stove and ice box. Charles immediately noted the sink with a lovely window that overlooked the back garden, with curtains that matched those in the sitting room. There was a small wash room off of the kitchen with a door that led to the backyard.

Curiosity got the best of Elise as she walked over and began to open a few cabinets.

_"Charles…" _She said shocked "_These are fully stocked. Every single dish or pot or spoon it's all here. This kitchen would make Mrs. Patmore completely green with envy!."_

Charles walked over near Elise and pulled open a cabinet next to the sink. The duo peered inside discovering place settings and various drink ware for at least 6.

_"They've given us everything we could possibly need."_

Already feeling so overwhelmed, Charles realized they still hadn't been upstairs. He placed his hand on Elsie's lower back

_"Are you ready to venture upstairs and explore a bit my darling?"_

She giggled a bit bringing her hand up to cover her eyes

_"Charles I completely forgot there was more!"_

They journeyed back to the sitting room and headed for the short staircase along the far right wall. Hand in hand they walked up the stairs. The top of the steps opened up to a hallway that, so far, mimicked the downstairs. ivory walls and dark wood floors. 2 doors on the left and 3 doors on the right.

_"Alright Goldilocks…" _Prompted Charles_ "Which door would you like to try first?"_

She giggled _"This one" _she said as she walked to the first door on the left.

Opening it they discovered a small linen cupboard fully stocked with sheets, blankets and pillows. Elise gently fingered the linens relishing in their softness. She had never felt so thankful in her entire life.

The first door on the right open to a bathroom fitted with toilet, tub, sink and mirror.

They ventured to the next 2 doors on the right hand side of the hallway. Opening the doors they discovered 2 bedrooms. Both furnished very much the same with a small bed, side table, mirror, wardrobe, bookshelf, and a desk.

Stepping into the second room for a moment Elise couldn't help but wonder if maybe someday, one of these rooms would belong to their child… would he want children? She wasn't sure until this moment if she did but the minute she stepped into the room she realized she wanted nothing more than to start a family with Charles.

Charles stood in the doorway watching Elise absentmindedly run her hands over the quilt on the bed, he could tell she was miles away. The minute they opened the door to the first bedroom he imagined turning it into a nursery. He wondered if she was also thinking about children. It was a topic he realized they had never discussed before. But now watching her he couldn't help but wonder.

_"Elise, love, are you ok?"_

_"Hmmm?" _She turned to him his voice breaking her sudden serious thoughts

_"Yes love, sorry, I'm fine." _Shaking it off she let her voice lighten and her face break into a giddy grin as she shimmied up to him wrapping her arms around his waist looking up at him

_"Mr. Carson… if I'm not mistaken we have one final door to open…"_

Charles kissed her glad to have a happy Elise back. They both knew this last door would open to their bedroom and he wanted the moment to be a happy one for both.

_"Why yes I do believe we do."_

They crossed the hall hand in hand and slowly opened the door.

_"Oh Charles…" _Elise sighed as tears filled her eyes.

Both Charles and Elise were flabbergasted at the sight before them. The room was quite possibly the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The room was at least twice as big as the two previous bedrooms they had been in. In the far corner was a beautiful mirrored dressing table and next to that a rather plush armchair. Two windows with gorgeous soft sea foam green curtains broke up the wall that lead to the opposite corner where a large ornate wardrobe stood. On the wall across from the bed was a beautiful fireplace where hanging above was a gorgeous watercolor of an ocean scene. There was yet another gorgeous bed peaking out from under the bed, but the bed. The bed was defiantly the focal point taking up a generous portion of the room. And it was a gorgeous. The wood and the detail work matched that of both the dressing table and the wardrobe. It was covered with pillows and linens in the same green as the curtains, lace and cream.

Elise stepped carefully up to the bed running her hands carefully over the duvet.

_"Charles… this looks like something that belongs in one of the upstairs bedrooms at the house."_

Charles had come up behind Elise one arm around her waist the other hand touching the fabric. He sat down on the foot of the bed pulling her to him

_"The only difference is. This one belongs to us."_

She met his eyes as quiet tears slid down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

_"Charles how can this all be for us?" _She quietly whispered.

_"Because we have employers who care about us, and believe we deserve this. Are these happy tears my love?"_

She took a moment to compose herself before looking into his eyes with a small smile

_"Yes my love. Very, very happy. Are you happy?"_

_"Being here with you, I don't think I have ever been so happy." _He took a moment looking around _"We're in our home, Elise can you believe it. We have a home."_

She placed her hands on his cheeks before leaning down to kiss him

_"Yes my dear man we have a beautiful home. Charles I'm afraid I'll never want to leave!"_

When Charles sat down on the bed he was able to take in the side of the room that had been at his back while he was taking in the wonder of the rest of the room and noticed another door on his right hand side. Pointing to it he asked

_"Elise… what do you suppose is in there?"_

Moving her head to see what he was talking about she pulled herself out of Charles grasp leaving him sitting on the bed and walked over. She pulled it open and took a step in disappearing behind the door. A moment later her head popped out with the loveliest smirk Charles had ever seen.

_"Oh my dear man" _she said rather teasingly_ "You better come here… quick" she said before disappearing again._

Charles quickly got up and crossed to the open door. Looking around he couldn't believe his eyes. The hidden door had led to the en suite bathroom. Like the first bathroom it contained a toilet, sink, mirror, a lovely cabinet that held the towels, and a tub. Only this tub was a rather enormous beautiful claw foot tub.

_"Elise… I'm not sure I can take much more of these surprises. Look at the size of that tub I do believe I could actually relax in there comfortably."_

He was considering crawling in fully clothed to see if he was right when Elise snuck up behind him put her hands on his waist and whispered in his ear

_"Charles I think we both could relax in there comfortably…"_

The suggestion had left her mouth before she had a chance to think it through.

_"Elsie Grace…" _

Had she just suggested what he thought she suggested? Did those words leave that sweet mouth? His mind quickly flashed back to the moment they shared in the kitchen a few weeks back. They had made conscious effort to control themselves. But he had absolutely no doubt that she knew what she was capable of.

_"Yes…"_

Two can play this game he thought as he spun around and brought his lips down to meet hers in a quick kiss before whispering in her ear

_"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

She pulled back, locked eyes with him and, knowing it drove him crazy, used the thickest Scottish accent she could muster and responded

_"Charles Oliver Carson. I never make promises I don't intend to keep."_

_"3 more weeks my sweet… and we will see about that."_

She placed a steamy kiss on his lips before responding

_"Mmm yes, I most certainly hope you do."_

And with that she sashayed herself out of the bathroom. Leaving Charles standing there breathless. As he gathered his composure the little minx popped her head back in the bathroom smiling.

_"So will you be joining me back at the big house tonight Charles? Or would you just like me to tell the others that I left Mr. Carson drooling in our bedroom?"_

_"Elise Hughes!" _

He hurried out of the bathroom and caught her up in his arms giggling gasping she told him

_"Charles I'm sorry I love you, you know that right?"_

He kissed her nose

_"Of course I do my love."_

_"I do wish we could stay here Charles. Sleeping in my room tonight is going to seem so dismal now. I've been terribly spoiled in just a few hours."_

_"Just 3 more weeks love."_

They shared another kiss.

_"Mmm yes let the countdown begin!"_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate…" _

Charles squeezed her hands gently blinking a few times trying to keep the tears from falling. He still wasn't sure this was really happening. He knew Mr. Travis was speaking but he was having a horribly hard time paying attention.

He had been doing so well until just mere moments ago when the music started. When the entire atmosphere in the room changed. He could sense her presence in the room before he saw her. He had planned to wait until she appeared next to him to sneak a peak however when he heard the gasps and whispers of the congregation as she made her way up the isle he couldn't help but turn around. Her eyes were fix on him and only him and as their eyes locked Charles Carson forgot his own name. It took all of his strength to stay rooted in his spot and not go to her immediately. She was an absolute vision. He knew she would be beautiful but he had certainly not expected the creamy off-white satin and lace clad goddess that stood before him. It hugged her perfect form in all the right places, the slight dip in the front and the mid-length sleeve showing off just a hint of her perfectly creamy delicate skin. She had her hair swept up very elegantly with a beautiful sheer floor length veil that framed her face.

And she was positively glowing.

The music started and Elise knew it was finally time to see her man. She couldn't deny she felt truly beautiful wearing her mothers wedding gown. She had had to do some minor mending and alterations changing it slightly to her preferences, but she thought it had come out perfectly. As soon as the doors had opened though she fixed her eyes on the that gorgeously tall man standing with his back to her at the end of the aisle. She took her first few steps thinking, turn around love… please love I want to see your face…, and as if he could hear her thoughts he turned around and locked his eyes on hers. She saw his jaw drop a little and she couldn't help but beam at him. He looked so incredibly handsome in his new grey suit, it took all of her strength not to run into his arms. No she had to cherish theses moments. For today was the she became Elise Carson.

As she reached the end of the aisle she turned and handed her bouquet of dusty peach roses to Beryl as Charles took a step toward her and held his hand out to her. She reached for his hand and looked into his eyes which, she noticed, were full of unshed tears just like hers. _"You look beautiful" _He mouthed to her as they made their way hand in hand to stand before the minister.

Now they were standing face to face hands intertwined and eyes locked on one another. Finally registering that Mr. Travis was indeed still addressing the congregation

_"…these two person present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."_

Charles and Elise shared a smile knowing that absolutely no one in that room would deny that they were meant to be. Seeming satisfied Mr. Travis continued this time addressing Charles

_"Charles Oliver Carson, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"_

This is it, he thought. Clearing his throat he answered confidently

_"I will."_

Mr. Travis then turned to Elise

_"Elise Grace Hughes, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"_

A rogue tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Looking deeply into Charles' eyes she nodded

_"I will."_

_"Wonderful. Now Charles if you'll repeat after me"_

Charles repeated each sentence, his eyes never leading hers, praying he was successfully conveying all of the adoration he felt

_"I Charles Oliver Carson,  
Take thee Elise Grace Hughes,  
To be my wedded wife,  
To have and to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better for worse,  
For richer for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love and to cherish,  
Till death us do part,  
According to God's holy ordinance;  
And thereto I plight thee my troth."_

Turning to face Elise Mr. Travis prompted

_"Now your turn Elise, if you'll repeat after me."_

Elise fixed her eyes on Charles as she gently ran her thumbs over the tops of their intertwined hands. Tears filled her eyes and her voice wavered with emotion as she spoke

_"I Elise Grace Hughes,  
Take thee Charles Oliver Carson,  
To be my wedded husband,  
To have and to hold,  
_For better for worse,  
For richer for poorer,  
In sickness and in health,  
To love, cherish and to obey,  
Till death us do part,  
According to God's holy ordinance;  
and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Quiet tears were on both of their faces as Mr. Travis continued

_"Now if you have the ring please Charles?"_

Clearing his throat Charles dropped her hands to take the ring from his coat pocket. Picking up her left hand and holding it tightly he again repeated the ministers words

_With this right I thee wed,  
And with all my worldly goods I thee endow:  
In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost  
Amen"_

He slid the wedding band over her finger to join her engagement ring, raising her hand to his lips he place a quick kiss there before taking both her hands back in his own.

Mr. Travis said a final prayer over the couple. Finishing up the ceremony he spoke

_"Forasmuch as Charles and Elise have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

Turning to Charles he smiled continuing

_"Charles you may now kiss your bride."_

Grinning at one another Charles released Elise's hands and wrapped her up in his arms. Their lips met in a duo of slow and tender kisses. As they pulled apart, smiles still beaming from both of their faces, they turned to face their applauding guests.

_"It is my greatest honour to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson."_

As the swell of the organ music filled the room, arm in arm The Carson's existed the church.

Lord and Lady Grantham insisted on leaving the tents set up from the garden party the weekend before to throw a small wedding reception for Charles and Elsie. A wonderful dinner and cake had been prepared by Mrs. Patmore and her kitchen staff. And a band of a few local musicians were brought in from the village to play and provide entertainment for the evening.

As evening set in, flickering candles were lit around the tents, and the surrounding make shift dance floor that had been created around the band. Most of the guests were sipping champagne or dancing. Charles had been talking with a few friends from the village while Elise stood by herself at the beverage table. Out of habit she began to organize the scattered glasses, contently watching the couples dance. She was incredibly touched to see Lord Grantham dancing with his oldest, almost 6 year old, daughter Mary. She couldn't help but giggle as the little girl stood on her papa's feet as he lead her around the floor. It was something she could see Charles doing with their daughter one day…

The music changed as the band began something sweet and slow. She felt her thoughts slipping back to babies until she felt there was a presence next to her; arms snaking around her waist and a pair of lips speaking very close to her ear…

_"Elise? It seems to have slowed down a bit over here… do you think you could be relieved of your duties and give me the honor of this dance?"_

She immediately laughed realizing he was mimicking the same thing he had said to her that fist night. She turned so she was facing him

_"Hmmm… well…" _She pretended to look around_ "Yes… I think maybe I could sneak away for a dance Mr. Carson."_

_"Excellent Mrs. Carson… shall we?"_

As they reached the other dancer Charles gathered Elise in his arms and placed a quick kiss on her lips as they swayed to the music

_"Hello wife"_

_"Hello husband"_

_"That's a wonderful thing to be able to say."_

_"It's a wonderful thing to hear" _she said as she nuzzled into his shoulder

_"Elise? My love have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look?"_

She smiled into his chest. She had heard this from his so many times she had lost track.

_"Once or twice I think… yes"_

_"Mmm good."_

_"The question is dear husband, do you know how incredibly handsome you look?"_

_"Do you think so?"_

She ran her left hand up over his chest

_"Yes love… I just can't seem to keep my eyes off you."_

He kissed her forehead

_"Thank you my precious darling."_

Content just being together they allowed themselves to get lost in the music for the next few songs just holding tight to one another.

As the last notes of the final song faded away Lord Grantham spoke up asking for everyones attention

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are so thankful that you could be with us today to celebrate the new Mr. and Mrs. Carson. However I'm afraid the time has come for us to bid the newlyweds goodnight."_

He gestured as one of the family motor's was brought around before he continued

_"Carson… Mrs. Carson… your ride awaits."_

The guests lined up on either side of the path leading toward the car as Charles and Elise walked down the centre hand in hand accepting applause and final congratulations from their friends. As the got to the car Lord Grantham shook Charles' hand while Lady Grantham and Elise shared a sweet hug. Thanking their employers one last time they climbed into the motor which smoothly took of toward their cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

**So a few things before we begin...  
****1. This is the second chapter for today. Essentially this is Part 2 to Chapter 5. Things just got a little long. So if you haven't read chapter 5 you'll probably want to do that first.  
****2. Second thank you all for the lovely reviews! You are all so lovely and sweet! :)  
****3. #WARNING This is a rather M rated chapter (ok _really _M rated)... so if you are not into that, skip this and hang tight for Chapter 7!**

He awoke bathed in the sweet yellow sunlight of morning. Taking a minute to adjust he remembered he was in his home, in his bed, with… oh sweet goodness with Elise. He was careful not to stir when he realized she was still fast asleep tucked into the crook of his left arm with her arm stretched across his chest. He took a moment to look down at her. She was beautiful as always, but sleeping she looked impossibly carefree and innocent. Her hair was down, the dark wavy locks falling across the creamy bare skin of her shoulders. They were covered with a lightweight sheet but as his hand came up to rest on her hip it suddenly dawned on him that they had fallen asleep naked.

Thankful that they had nowhere to be, so he laid back comfortably into the pillows, closing his eyes he let his mind wander to the events of the previous night.

It had been a quick ride back to the cottage but all he could think about was how to proceed from here. There was the obviousness of what sorts of things were supposed to happen between married couples their first night together and Charles wanted nothing that they did or didn't choose to do to feel like an obligation. He was dying to be with Elise, to properly become her husband, but he was not about to make any demands. He wanted to do this properly. So he started to form a plan.

Elise was having similar thoughts. Women were obligated to fulfill a certain duty on their wedding night. And after all just a few hours ago she had promised to "obey" him. However, based on the intimate experiences they had already shared she knew Charles would not be a man to make those demands. No, in fact she was quite confidant that he would be more worried about her experience as he was his own. He was a gentle soul who aimed to please. Luckily for him though, so was she. She figured that she would most likely have to be the one to make the first move, so she came up with a plan.

As they made their way into their home, closing and locking the door behind them, neither of them spoke. Instead they both, simultaneously reached for each others hands, and hand in hand ascended the steps. Still no words were exchanged when they reached the bedroom. She opened the door and once inside he closed it behind them. They took a few careful steps inside Elsie stepped away from him and lit all the candles in the room. Then they turned towards one another seeing the look in each others eyes for the first time since arriving home was all in took. Before either knew what was happening their lips collided.

Elise was eagerly meeting Charles kiss for kiss and was more than willing to accommodate when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip searching for access. She brought her hands to his shoulders and quickly slipped his jacket off. He shrugged out of it and she carefully tossed it on the bed. He pulled her back to him as his lips found that place just behind her right ear. She tiled her head to the side to allow him access to her neck and as he found her pulse point, she emitted the tiniest sweetest mew he had ever heard.

As he continued to explore her neck her nimble fingers were making quick work of the buttons on his waist coat. She pulled it off his shoulders and let it join the jacket on the bed. Moving her hands to either side of his face she pulled him back to to her lips. As their tongues began the dance for domniacne her hands untucked his shirt from his trousers and undid the buttons. She pushed it off his shoulders and then bravely removed his undershirt rendering him topless. She ran her hands over his strong bare chest marveling in the soft hair she found there. It was then that his eyes found hers.

_"Elise…' _he whispered _"My love there is nothing I want more in the world than to continue this but I do not want you to feel that we have to-…"_

He was cut off by her finger pressed gently to his lips.

_"Shhhh my darling man…" _She replaced her finger with her lips _"I know you would never ever ask me to do anything I did not want to do. But what I need you to believe is that I honestly want this just as much as you do."_

That was all he needed to hear

_"Elsie…"_

And his lips were back on her as he pulled her in close to him. However, she pulled back right away

_"Um… but first would you terribly mind helping me out of this dress?"_

Charles felt his breath catch…

_"Wh- what?"_

_"The buttons…" _She said defeatedly turning to show him the back of her dress _"I can't reach them myself…" _

_"Oh. Oh yes of course…"_

He reached up and gently began to undo the tiny pearl buttons that started at her neck and went all the way down to her bottom. As he finished with the final button he pulled his hands back and all he could do was watch. She stood with her back to him and first toed off her shoes. Then she pealed the dress off starting with her right shoulder slowly revealing her back to him. She moved to her left shoulder but was stopped as she felt his hands over hers _"Please love, may I?" _she nodded and Charles gently pulled the left sleeve off of her arm. Once both arms were free she slid the gown over her stomach and hips finally stepping out of it one foot at a time.

Charles was still standing behind her as she removed her dress and almost had to sit down when she pulled the gown off her body. She was down to just her corset and a impossibly tiny pair of underwear… and gods help him… was that a garter around her left thigh?

With her back still to him, she walked over to the arm chair in the corner of the room carefully draping her dress across the chair. The dress didn't allow her to wear her normal shift so she opted for just a corset. And yes, she may have purchased a new more modern pair of underwear… and a garter. She was nervous to turn and face him but at the same time yearning to see his expression.

She took a deep breath as she turned around and took a few steps towards him before looking up at him. He closed the distance between them in 2 steps. He reached out to touch her arms but stopped

_"Elise… may… may I touch you?"_

She blushed and melted at his kindness

_"Oh Charles of course you can."_

With that he stepped toward her and carefully ran his hands down her arms and then slid his arms around her tiny waist pulling her into him. She put her arms around his neck and quickly they were lost in each other. Elise had managed to turn them around and pushed him backward towards the bed.

He felt the backs of his knees touch the mattress and she eased him into a seated position. Immediately he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him. His head was now directly in line with her chest. He kissed and sucked at her collar bones as his arms snaked around her lower waist, his right hand resting dangerously close to her bottom. _"Charles…"_ She gasped and tiled her head back in response to his attentions which caused her breasts to strain against and spill out the top of her corset. With that he was lost he moved his hands to cup her bottom pulling her even closer to him as his lips and tongue devoured the swell of her breast.

Elise was quickly coming undone. The warmth of Charles large hands on her bottom, his mouth on her breasts. She was clinging to his neck, his back, whatever skin she could touch but she needed more. She moved her hands and bravely began to undo his belt. Thankfully he seemed to understand because she realized he was toeing off his shoes. There was no denying the sizable bulge in his trousers and she couldn't but ghost her hand over him as she undid the button and zipper. She took his sharp intake of breath as a good sign as he stood up and let the loosened garment fall to the floor. Clad now is just his shorts he added his trousers and socks to the pile of clothes already on the bed and moved them to join Elsie's dress on the arm chair.

He returned to Elise who had turned down the bed. He gently picked her up and laid her down before climbing in next to her and refocused his attentions on her lips. Elise however had other plans. She sat up and carefully urged Charles to sit up against the pillows. Once accomplished she drew him in for a passionate kiss, placed one hand on each of his shoulders and proceeded to straddle her unsuspecting husband.

He looked at her unable to speak.

She positioned herself so she was flush against his body slightly looking down at him

_"Charles… is this okay?" _she asked as innocently as possible

_"Oh my love you have no idea…" _he pulled her down for a kiss and as she brought herself down she carefully put her weight on his lap. They both moaned at the delicious sensations that coursed through their bodies as their most intimate places came into contact for the first time. She began kissing and nipping at his neck making her way to his lips. While Charles brought his hands down to Elise's knees which were positioned by his thighs. He ran his hands from her knees, over her thighs letting his fingers toy with the garter, to grip her hips. He caught her lips in another kiss as he encouraged her to move and grind her hips against him. She moaned his name and caught his bottom lip between her teeth as he deliciously rubbed her hips and centre onto his hard member. He tossed his head back against his pillows and moaned her name as she took matters into her own hands using the headboard to steady herself and grinding into him a little harder. He ran his hands up from her hips over her waist to her breasts.

Two can play this game he thought as he started to untie the ties on her corset. She caught on and stilled her movements assisting him in undoing all the hooks. She got it unhooked but held it closed as he brought his hands down to rest on her thighs. She leaned down next to his ear and let her lips ghost against the shell of his ear and she whispered

_"Charles did you want me to take this off?"_

She felt him twitch under her in response to her voice

_"Actually my love yes very much so…"_

With that she pulled the corset from her body dropping it off the edge of the bed revealing herself to him. He took advantage of the moment and flipped her over so she was laying on the bed with him hovering over he laid her down he made a conscious effort not to stare but years of hard work had done nothing but tone every muscle on her body. His wife was a goddess.

_"My god Elise you are gorgeous."_

_"Charles… you're staring"_

_"I'm sorry my love but yes, yes I am, because you are beautiful and I love you and I want to know all of you…" _He said reaching down to kiss her.

She pulled him to her relishing in the feeling of his weight on her. She snuck her hands below the waistband of his shorts and ran her fingernails all the way up his back. Elise's ministrations aside Charles vowed not to be distracted as he kissed his way down her neck, chest, her breasts. He carefully kissed around the tops of her breasts. He brought one hand up to cup her, he was careful and gentle as he ran his thumb over the taunt nipple before bringing his mouth down and wrapping his lips around her. He smiled as she gasped and began to writhe a little below him.

He kissed his way back up to her lips but continuing his ministrations on her breasts. As Elise adamantly tugged on his shorts. She was going to insist on all of him, right now. Charles raised himself off her a little long enough to pull his shorts off and discard them on the floor. Then he turned to Elise who had sat up and was in the process of removing her garter. He placed his hands over hers bringing his lips to her ears and whisper _"No darling… please leave it on…" _as he laid her back down onto the pillows. He returned his hands to her hips and carefully pulled down her final piece of clothing.

Not wanting to embarrass her he tried not to stare but instead returned his lips to hers. He way lying next to her as she reached out to run her hand down his arm pulling him even closer to her. When he got close enough she felt him hard against her hip. She carefully reached down and gently touched him. _"Oh Elise…" _he sighed. She felt a little more bold and wrapped her hand around him and begin carefully stroking him. He reached his hand out to stop her insisting it was her turn. He gently brought his hand down to the soft curls between her legs and immediately felt her wetness. He parted her folds and carefully began to stroke her, gently inserting a single finger, pumping in and out slowly. She was murmuring indiscernible words and brought her own hand down over top of his.

_"Charles…" _she panted _"… I need you. Please?"_

He brought his lips to hers

_"With pleasure my love."_

He came in close to her and carefully ran his hand down the back of her left thigh bringing it up to rest over his. He made eye contact with her as he brought himself to her entrance and in one smooth fluid motion pushed inside of her. Her eyes fluttered shut and they both moaned. She felt so unbelievably wonderful and Charles needed a minute to compose himself. Elsie on the other hand was adjusting to the sheer size of her man. She was not surprised that he was, well endowed, but this was certainly more than she was expecting. When he finally did start to move slowly at first he quickly realized his wife was not a quiet one. Elise's whimpers and moans only drove him to see what other sounds he could get out of her. Soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust as they found their unique rhythm. He could feel her starting to contract around him and he picked up the pace. It wasn't much longer until she was gripping his forearms and calling his name urging him to go faster

_"Come on love… it's ok… let go for me."_

_"Oh… oh my gosh… Charles, yes, please there, don't stop… I'm… oh yes…"_

He felt her spam around him but didn't stop. She felt the tension starting to build up again as he managed to hit that special spot over and over. She found again that she was so close and she could feel him meeting her there. She held on for as long as she could until she couldn't take it

_"Charles love I'm… I'm going to…"_

_"Elise yes, oh gods, yes…"_

He felt her spam around him once again as he pushed into her as deep as he could and found his release. They remained tangled in one another stealing kisses and murmuring shared "I love you's" as their breathing and heart rates slowly returned to normal.

As they untangled from one another, Charles gathered Elise in close pulling a sheet up over the two of them.

_"Elise Carson… this has easily been the best day of my life. Thank you for marrying me."_

_"Charles, no, thank you for marrying me. I'm not sure what I would do without you. I love you so much._

_"I love you too darling."_

With that they drifted off to sleep, together, as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok… so… remember how I said in the beginning of Chapter 6 that Chapter 7 was going to be the safe chapter for those not interested in Chelsie Mness? Well kids, scratch that. I tried but it was sort of inevitable, after all they did just get married a few chapters ago… let's let the newlyweds have some fun, no? It's toward the end so again, if you rather not read, no hard feelings, just scroll on through :)**

Before she even opened her eyes there was a smile on Elise Carson's face. She had woken a moment before and immediately realized she was still wrapped in the arms of her husband. She slowly opened her eyes and gently tilted her head to look up at Charles. He may have still been sleeping but a slight smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth. She so badly wanted to kiss him awake but she knew sleeping in was a leisure they were not accustomed to and opted to let him rest. She felt herself blush a little thinking he had earned some rest after last night. She settled herself back down on Charles' chest. They had been given a week off, away from the house, away from work, to spend together. There wasn't a whole lot to be done around the house and both had decided they would be content to take things one day at a time. However as of right now if she did nothing but lounge in this bed with her husband for 7 straight days she would deem it time well spent.

Her stomach however had other plans and she knew the quiet growling would only become more persistent and she certainly didn't want to wake Charles with the rumbling of her hungry stomach. She carefully pushed off the sheet and untwined herself from her husbands embrace and immediately realized that, aside from a garter, she was completely naked. The only clothing in sight was her wedding dress and Charles' suit and shirt lying on the chair in the corner. Unsure of where she had put her dressing gown she picked up Charles' shirt. Putting it on she noted that it hit her about mid-thigh, good enough she thought as she buttoned up a few buttons. She rolled the sleeves up a few times and snuck one last look at her beautiful man still fast asleep before tip-toeing out of the bedroom and heading downstairs. Once she made it to the kitchen she put the kettle on and began searching the cupboards for something to make for breakfast.

Charles awoke, for the second time that morning, and was disappointed to find himself alone in the bed. But as the smell of food cooking evaded his senses he realized not only where his wife was, but also that he was quite hungry. Climbing out of bed he found his shorts lying on the floor. He picked them up and put them on he decided to worry about his dressing gown later and headed for the door. He wandered into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to take a moment and appreciate what was happening in the kitchen. Elise was barefoot padding around the kitchen, humming a tune to herself. Her hair was down in a beautiful mess of dark curls and she was wearing nothing but _his _shirt. She looked better in it than he did that was for sure. The same shirt those gentle fingers had removed from his own person a few short hours ago. He waited until she crossed over to stir something on the stovetop before coming up behind her placing his hands on her hips and covering her neck in kisses.

_"Good morning beautiful."_

She couldn't help but giggle

_"Good morning my love."_

He wrapped his arms around her waist sneaking a peak at what she was making

_"Why my darling you're practically putting Mrs. Patmore to shame…"_

She turned in his arms so she could face him, smiling up at him

_"Charles… it's just bacon, eggs, and toast. I'm hardly Mrs. Patmore."_

He placed a quick kiss on her lips

_"Mmm well yes I suppose that's for the best… I would have been rather disappointed to find Mrs. Patmore in our kitchen making breakfast in just my shirt."_

For that he earned a playful smack on the chest… gesturing to the shirt she spoke

_"But this is ok then? Me wearing your shirt…?"_

He ran his hands down her sides to rest just below her hips letting his fingertips graze the exposed skin there, putting his lips to her neck he mumbled against her skin

_"Mmm yes much more than ok." In fact I don't think I would argue should it become your regular breakfast attire…"_

She playfully rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed his face between both her hands looking into his eyes

_"Charles Oliver… I'm sorry but you must let me go. I refuse to be distracted by those gorgeous lips, _she kissed him letting go of his face, _and burn the first meal I cook for you. Now could you be a dear and set the table please?"_

_"For you my love anything. But I let you go only because you insist I must."_

He let her go and set the table as she served breakfast placing a plate at each setting.

After they ate they cleared the table and freshened their tea. Charles opted to take his to the sitting room while Elise put the last few dishes away. When she came in to join him, she found him comfortably reclined on their settee. She passed him to sit in the chair by the fireplace but he gently reached out and caught her arm opting to pull her onto his lap. She stretched herself out in his arms before cuddling up into his neck as his arms linked around her waist.

_"Charles I can't honestly remember the last time I had a full day off. It's sort of glorious this feeling of no responsibilities, isn't it?"_

_"Yes that's for sure. No bells ringing, maids complaining, or cook swearing. A entire house all to ourselves, and 7 whole days off. " _

_"The calm before the storm." _Her dropped to a nervous whisper_ "I become the housekeeper of Downton Abbey next week…" _

He could sense a bit of worry creeping into her voice and felt his heart ache for her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back doing his best to calm her fears he spoke.

_"It's a whole new life for us on many of levels my dear. But do not fear a storm. _He pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head,_ I have the utmost faith that you are going to be a wonderful housekeeper. After all you have already been handling the majority of the responsibilities for some time now. The only real difference is you get your own office and everyone will be forced to acknowledge your superiority. As they rightfully should."_

_"Thank you my love. You always know how to make it better." S_he felt the spark coming back to her voice,_ "I know it will be wonderful. But no more talk of that though. I don't want to spoil 7 whole days of freedom thinking about work. We are supposed to be relaxing." _

She pulled herself up and stood to her feet reaching her hands to him. He accepted and hand in hand she took a few slow steps backwards toward the stairs, she let her voice drop a bit doing her best to sound sultry…

_"And speaking of relaxing I remember just over 3 weeks ago we discovered an ENORMOUS claw foot tub in our bathroom and it seems to me, that I suggested we could both fit in there at one time, did I not?"_

Charles could only hope that this was going where he thought it was going…

_"Yes… yes I do believe you did."_

They reached the foot of the stairs and she carefully took one step up and turned to face him almost eye to eye. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a searing kiss before making sure to thicken her brogue and whispering against the shell of his ear

_"Well Charles… why don't we find out?"_

That was all the encouragement he needed. He swooped her up in his arms and whisked her up the stairs. Not putting her down until they reached the bathroom. Charles started the tub, even adding some of her lavender soap as Elise pulled a few towels out of the cabinet. She placed them on the counter by the sink and as she turned around came face to face with her husband.

_"Hello love" _she said

He smiled _"Hello. Would you care for some help with those buttons?"_

She couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness… but there was something so intimate about him undressing her that she wouldn't refuse

_"Yes actually I'd quite like that…"_

He took a step closer as he reached out and began unbuttoning the few buttons that held the shirt closed. Elise eagerly returned the favor as she made quick work of her husbands shorts.

Before long they had discovered that the tub could indeed accommodate both of them very comfortably. They lingered there for quite some time surrounded by bubbles, sharing kisses and caresses. Charles sat with his back pressed against the tub with Elise laying against his chest between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. She had the fingers of one hand intertwined with his under the water while the other drew lazy circles on his leg. His free arm was wrapped around her wait holding her close to him, his thumb just barely crazy across the base of her breast while he placed gentle kisses across her neck and shoulder.

They had only been married less than 24 hours and Charles had already learned he loved nothing more than holding his wife. Being as close to her as humanly possible, skin to skin. There was no self-consciousness or embarrassment around one another, and for that he was thankful. He knew he was the lucky one. That this beautiful creature had allowed him to be her husband, the one she wanted to share her life with.

Elise loved this. She fell asleep naked in this mans arms the night before and was mere moments from nodding off again. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone in her entire life. Not even her family growing up. With Charles she didn't have to wear a mask and pretend to be someone she wasn't. He loved for for who and all she was. The same ways she loved him for who and all he was. She had seen through the facade of the tough butler and found the most gentle, caring, sensitive man she had ever encountered. She was so grateful that he had allowed her to be the one to share his life with.

_"Elise…" _he spoke quietly not wanting to jar her

_"Yes my love?" she softly said back_

He kissed her hair

_"Nothing love, I just wanted to see if you were awake."_

She untangled her hand from his and stretched her arms out. Reaching one up and around to let rest behind his head tangling her fingers in Charles' hair. She turned her head to place a kiss on his lips before she spoke

_"Mmm yes. But barely I must confess."_

_"The water is starting to get cold. Would you like to get out and pour our lazy selves into a warm bed?"_

_"That would be wonderful."_

She stood first climbing out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel before turning around giving Charles his towel. Once dry they found their way into their bedroom and opening their armoire managed to find some suitable pajamas. The sun was still high in the sky as they climbed into bed and right back into each others arms.

_"Elise I never imagined life could be like this. That I could feel this happy."_

_"Nor did I, not until I met you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

He brought his lips to hers kissing her softly and slowly. She pulled him in close encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Relishing in the taste of him, the feel of him pressed against her body. She moved her lips to his neck sucking a bit at his pulse point, feeling his heart beat strong against her lips. His hands moved up to caress her sides slowly sliding up to cup one of her breasts she sighed contently into his mouth. He encouraged her to lay back into the pillows as he brought his lips to hers. As they kissed he gently found the base of her nightgown and slowly worked it up and off of her body and let his hands begin to roam.

Thankful that Charles had only put on his pajama bottoms it took minimal effort to convince him to tug them off. She was lazy and weak from his ministrations and kisses. She was getting so lost in this man and she couldn't help it. He was able to make her feel things she didn't know she was capable of. He was so gentle and tender and his lips so warm on her skin as he kissed his way from her lips to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, and ever so gently placed a single kiss to her centre before kissing his way back up to her lips. She gathered him up in her arms and looking deep into her eyes as he ever so gently slid into her. He watched enraptured as she succumbed to the pleasure her body felt: her held tilted back, eyes drifting closed and her beautiful lips parting to emit a breathy moan.

They clung to each other, making love ever so slowly. Lips never leaving each others lips except to murmur whispers of love. Touches so delicate and tender they practically dissolved into one another deep and secure as they slowly built up to their climax. Once they found their release they remained together slowly riding out the waves of pleasure not separating until the waves delicately tapered off.

Elise sat up a bit against the pillows and pulled Charles to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her chest. She covered them with a blanket and gently wrapped one arm around his back and with the other hand gently ran her fingers through his hair. They fell asleep this way completely exhausted and but delightfully tangled so impossibly far into one another.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months had passed since the wedding and signs of Spring were finally making an appearance at Downton. For Elise it was like the light at the end of a tunnel. The first few months back had been an eye opening experience to say the least. She had been instantly accepted as housekeeper by the rest of the staff, thank goodness, but trying to sort through all the files from Mrs. Leeland and finding a working schedule took more time than Elise had originally planned. But once they had got through Christmas and the New Year she really felt settled in her position. Charles had been more than helpful on all occasions. Staying with her late at the Abbey helping whenever he could to clean and purge. Doing whatever she asked to help her find ways of organizing so their staff worked most efficiently. But now she felt that, finally, things were running beautifully.

What was even more beautiful however was her life with Charles. She felt like she had been living in a fairytale. She got to fall asleep and wake up in his arms. They snuck kisses behind closed doors of their offices when going over receipts or invoices. Sometimes his hand would even find its way to grace her leg under the table in the servants hall. Live was wonderful and looking back she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in just a year. She was so happy she could burst.

Charles was so proud of his wife. She stepped in and took over the reigns of Downton like she was born to do the job. He knew he was obviously quite partial to Mrs. Carson the housekeeper but he honestly felt things just ran so much more smoothly with Elise in charge. But as much as they loved their jobs he was happy that they had discovered how to separate work from home life. Their home had become like a safe haven. Where they were able to be Charles and Elise that sweet young married couple. Not Mr. and Mrs. Carson butler and housekeeper of Downton Abbey.

They had developed a pattern and it was working wonderfully. But it seemed that just as things at work had settled down, things in their personal life were going to be get busier. Elise had a secret and, waiting Dr. Clarkson's confirmation, she would finally be able to tell her husband.

She had realized a few days before when she woke up feeling rather under the weather, that she was at least 2 weeks late. She tried to count back and remember exactly how late but she had been so busy days had melted into weeks. She had scheduled a meeting with Dr. Clarkson immediately hoping to confirm her suspicions. She didn't want to tell Charles until she knew for sure, but she could not have wanted anything more in the world.

Sitting in her parlor alone the afternoon before her appointment she allowed herself to carefully rest her hand over her abdomen. She let her mind wander to how her body would grow and change with the life growing inside her. She thought of Charles reaction. They had not spoke of children but she knew how found he was of little Lady Mary and Lady Edith, and what a wonderful father he would be. She wondered what their baby, their daughter she was sure, might look like sleeping safely in his arms. She had been trying not to get her hopes up but in that moment she couldn't help it. The possibility of carrying their child had her too excited. When the clock finally chimed 2 o'clock she put on her coat claiming she had errands to run and headed to Dr. Clarkson's.

* * *

_"Well Mrs. Carson, even though I did share your suspicions these tests are showing that you are actually not pregnant."_

_"What? How? But… I'm…" _she looked up at the Doctor at a loss for words

He sensed her disappointment and instantly softened his tone sitting down across from her.

_"I am sorry Mrs. Carson. You were correct to guess you may be pregnant. However the delay in your cycle is most likely a result of the stress you've been under recently." _

She nodded at him refusing to let the tears that had gathered in her eyes to fall.

_"You are a perfectly healthy woman, though Mrs. Carson. I can see no reason that you and Mr. Carson would not be able to start a family should you choose to."_

She stood and spoke. Trying to offer a smile as he showed her out the door

_"Yes I understand. Thank you Doctor." _

She left his office and walked slowly back to Downton as she let her mind run away with her thoughts. She had never been pregnant. The little girl she could see so clearly in her mind never existed. it had all been a figment of her imagination. She felt like she had had something stolen from her. But none of it had ever been real. At this the tears began to fall. The sky above had clouded over and a chilly wind had picked up mimicking the feelings in her own heart. As the house came into view she dried her eyes and did her best to act normally.

Upon returning to the house she spoke to no one and locked herself away in her parlor. She poured over letters, lists, bills and invoices not letting herself think, until she felt numb. Before she knew it she was being summoned to dinner. At dinner she did her best to eat but spent most of the meal pushing food around her plate. She chastised herself when she felt Charles careful hand on her leg. He would obviously notice if she acted even the least bit not herself. She knew she would have to talk to him later but for now she reached her hand down to squeeze his as she looked up at him and offered the best smile she could. His smile back let her know she as off the hook for now.

Charles noticed immediately that something wasn't right with his wife. He had never seen her eyes this stormy before. She hadn't even looked up at him when they all sat down for dinner. He didn't remember doing anything to upset her and decided to take the risk reaching out for her leg. He was surprised to feel her jump a bit as she shook herself from her reverie but quickly offered him a smile and a quick squeeze of his hand. He noticed the smile had not quite reached her eyes and made a note to talk to her about it when they returned home that night. It was then he remembered he had news from Lord and Lady Grantham to share with the Downstairs staff. He hoped maybe it would also cheer his wife up. He cleared his throat

_"Oh everyone quickly before we finish I almost forgot. Lord and Lady Grantham have asked me to share some rather happy news with you all. They are expecting another baby! Lord Grantham only asks for your utmost respect for her Ladyship during this time. And we can be expecting the new baby around Christmastime."_

The staff loved their employers and of course broke into smiles and excitement for them as the room erupted into a chorus of "Oohs" and "Awes" and electric chatter regarding the new baby.

Elise did her very very best to act excited, but she knew she was failing. The happy murmurs of the staff become more than she could take and she quickly stood and excused herself from the table. She made her exit to her parlor closing the door and fell into her chair. She had to cover her mouth with both hand to stifle the sob she had been holding back that now wracked her body.

Charles wanted nothing more than to run after his wife but as he saw her door close the bell rang as he was summoned to the family dining room.

She was thankful she had no more tasks for the day because once she had calmed enough to compose herself she pulled on her coat ready to call it a day. Leaving her parlor she scanned the area for Charles. Thankful he appeared to still be upstairs, she found Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen

_"Beryl…" _She spoke to her friend. _"I will be heading home for the night. I have a splitting headache and really need to lay down. Would you mind letting Charles know please?"_

Beryl placed a gentle arm on Elise arm

_"Are you ok dear? Do you need someone to walk you home?"_

_"No thank you, that won't be necessary. I just need a little fresh air and my own bed."_

_"If you insist. But I'll let Charles know you left. I'm sure he'll be home to you soon. Feel better dear."_

_"Yes I'm sure he will. Thank you, Beryl. See you in the morning."_

With that she snuck out of the house and let the tears fall as she made her way home.

* * *

Charles was immediately concerned. Elise never left early. Ever. As soon as he was excused by his Lordship he raced out of the house toward his home and his wife. Beryl had said she wasn't feeling well and he needed to be with her. He arrived home to a very dark house. Before walking through the front door he noticed that not a single light was on. He quickly flicked the switch illuminating the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her handbag sitting on the table by the door.

He mounted the stairs, assuming she had gone straight to bed, but was again concerned when he discovered their bed still made up from that morning. Thinking maybe she had opted for a warm bath, he quietly called her name as he carefully opened the bathroom door only to find it empty as well.

Stepping back into the hallway to go downstairs he noticed that the door to the spare bedroom across the hall from their room was open just a crack. Since it was a room they never used the door was always kept closed tight. He slowly pushed it open and peeked inside to find Elise curled up on the bed, still in her coat, arms wrapped tight around herself silent sobs shaking her whole body.

_"Elise…?" _he said as he crossed the room quickly. He reached out to touch her arm as he knelt down on the floor to be at eye level with her.

_"My love what is it? What's wrong?"_

She opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes were red and swollen. He could see the pain in her eyes even before she spoke.

_"Charles" _

Was all she could manage. She reached out for him. He got up and gathered her into his arms. Leaning against the headboard he pulled her onto his lap as her arms snaked around his waist. She was clinging so tightly to him. He stroked her back trying to soothe her as he softly spoke

_"It will be alright my love. Whatever it is. Please talk to me?"_

She took a moment to catch her breath. She knew she had to tell Charles. She had hoped for a much more happy talk with him for tonight. She had to swallow another round of tears before she dove into her story.

_"Charles I saw Dr. Clarkson this morning…"_

His grip on her tightened significantly in panic. Realizing he was probably hurting her he released her encouraging her to sit up and look at him

_"Elise what? Are you ok? What's wrong? What did he say?"_

She shook her head

_"No no I'm sorry Charles. No I'm fine."_

She stopped immediately nervous about the next words she knew she had to say. She broke eye contact with him looking down at her hands. With her voice barely a whisper she told him

_"Charles I… I thought I was pregnant…"_

Tears again streaming down her face as she slowly forced her eyes to meet her husbands.

He had certainly not been expecting those words to leave her mouth. But it took less than a moment for him to feel the stab of reality hit him. He carefully reached his hand out to ghost his fingertips across her belly. Hie eyes met hers full of tears.

_"Elise…"_

She was shocked to see tears in his eyes and as he reached out and touched her belly she broke.

_"However" _she weeped "_His tests show that I am not."_ ''

Until that moment he had only given having children a passing glance. Assuming it was something he and Elise would discuss when they were ready. But now in this moment hearing that she had thought she was pregnant all the pieces fell into place. She had wanted to visit the Doctor to bring home happy news to him, she had received the complete opposite. Then after having dealt with the news alone all day she had sat through a dinner where he had shared the news of someone else's baby with her. No wonder she had bolted from the table so quickly. But that wasn't all. The final blow hit him when he realized why he found her in the spare bedroom. Had Elise been pregnant this would have become their baby's room. And with that his heart shattered into a million pieces. He pulled her in tight to him refusing to let her feel alone

_"Elise … I am so sorry my love. I had no idea…"_

She nodded into his chest and did her best to tell her story

_"I know love and I'm the one who is sorry for staying quiet. A few weeks ago I woke up feeling rather horrid. It happened a few days in a row but I didn't think much of it because so much was going on at the big house and I wasn't sleeping well at all. But then I realized that my cycle… well… that things weren't as the should have been. I didn't want to say anything to you until I knew for sure because we hadn't even discussed having children."_

She paused praying he understood what she was saying. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

_"So I made a appointment with Dr. Clarkson. But it turns out it was all just stress causing my body to act… differently. I never was pregnant. It was all in my head" _she paused as she once again lost her composure _"The thing is though those few days waiting for the appointment I foolishly let myself believe I was pregnant. I got so excited that if I closed my eyes I could see her… Charles I already loved her so much, isn't that silly? And now I feel so heartbroken. But I didn't lose anything because there was never anything there to begin with." _She threw her hands up in defeat _"And it isn't even as if we've discussed this, I don't even know if you want children."_

_"Elise Carson, please look at me love." _

She did as she as asked as he continued noticing the tears on his face

_"I know that for whatever reason we have never discussed having children. But I need you to know that I want nothing more than to have a family with you, Elise. And my darling I could never find you silly. In these last few moments listening to you talk I feel like a dream has died." _He paused _"but Elsie my dear, when you feel you are ready love, I think we should try and make that dream a reality."_

A smile worked on the corners of her lips

_"Oh Charles… are you sure my love?"_

_"Elise… the only other time I have been this sure about anything was marrying you."_

_"Charles…" _she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips _"Thank you."_

_"I love you too. Love what do you say we get out of our daughters room and reconvene in our own bed?"_

_"I say that is a splendid idea. This bed was certainly not made for two adults…"_

_"Not at all."_

They got up and smoothed the covers on the bed. They made their way into the hall hand in hand pulling to door closed behind them and walking into their own room. They readied for bed, climbed under the covers and snuggled into one another. Just as Charles felt himself drifting off he heard Elsie whisper

_"Charles?"_

_"Yes love?"_

_"I think we should make a baby…" _

Charles barely awake responded

_"Wha… right now?"_

She giggled for the first time that day

_"No love not right now. But you told me to let you know when I was ready. And I am. _

He pulled her closer to him placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

_"Then my love, that's exactly what we will do."_


	9. Chapter 9

Charles hands gripped tightly to Elise's hips as she straddled him on the bed. Her hands on his shoulders supporting herself, lips locked on her husbands in a passionate kiss as he continued to guide her in perfect languid strokes up and down as they both reached that glorious moment falling over the edge together…

The day had been insanely hot even for July, and below stairs at Downton Abbey had been almost unbearable. If the men were not required to be upstairs they were allowed to shed their coats, unbutton their collars and roll up their sleeves. The ladies all opted for their lightest dresses and as few layers as humanly possible. As the day drew on there did not seem to be even a hint of relief in sight as the hot breeze blew through the estate.

Charles came down from the upstairs luncheon removing his coat the instant he got to the stairs. As he reached the door to Elise's parlor he had removed everything he could to still be considered proper. Reaching for the doorknob he turned it and noticed the door was locked. That's odd, he thought… she never locks her door during the day. He knocked a few times

_"Yes? Who is it?"_

He heard her call from the inside

_"Mrs. Carson, it's me." _He felt quiet silly_ "Do you have a moment?"_

He waited before he heard the lock on the door click. The door swung quickly open just enough for her hand to reach out grab him by his shirt front and pull him quickly inside and out of the way. His back to her as a blur of his wife hurried to close and re-lock the door. Trying to figure out what was going on he turned around

_"What on earth is going on El…" _seeing her his jaw dropped "_Oh my love…"_

Elise stood before him in nothing but some very revealing contraption that was not her usual corset and underwear as she hurriedly pulled her dress on over her shoulders and started on the buttons.

_"Charles I swear this isn't what it looks like. Honestly I just could not cool off. It's hotter than an oven in here." _She started laughing forgetting about the buttons opting to throw her hands to her side in defeat_ "I just didn't know what else to do! And yes I know how unbelievably dangerous this is but at this point consequences be damned Charles." _She waited for him to speak "Charles…?"

He shook his head trying to comprehend. For the first time that day he had forgotten about the heat. He wasn't sure what she was wearing but he could not stop staring at his wife. He honestly wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen it before. He was used to it by now. One thing that surprised him most when he and Elise moved into their cottage was the sheer number of clothes she had. In fact their large armoire wasn't big enough for everything and she had to borrow the closet in one of their gust rooms. Elise loved fashion it was as simple as that and she had saved dearly for all the beautiful pieces she had. She didn't get to wear them often but he was never disappointed when she did. But this had him more curious than anything else in her closet.

_"What? Oh no right yes I know this heat is abominable… but…" _He took a few step toward her unbuttoning the few buttons she had redone opening the dress as he slid his hands over her waist _"Love what are you wearing?"_

She couldn't help but giggle at how completely engrossed he was by her much more modern brassiere. As his hands came to rest on her waist she was unable to stifle her laugh. She grabbed his chin with one of her hands lifting his head to remind him where her eyes were once he met her eyes she reached down to place her hands on his forearms.

_"Charles darling you're drooling… it's called a brassiere. A more modern alternative to the corset. On days this hot I fear I would die with that damnable thing on. I had no idea you would be such a fan."_

_"Me either… Elsie…" _His eyes snapped back down clearly mesmerized "You've been wearing this all day?"

_"Yes love, all day" _she laughed

_"You mean you had this on when we left our house this morning?"_

_"Yes Charles I was wearing it when we left the house."_

_"And I had no idea…" _He said astonished. After another moment_ "Love I'm sorry. I know I'm staring this is just so… different." _

She had been hot before her husband came into the room but now she was practically boiling as she watched him so enamored with her body, his hands gracing over her back and waist. She ran her hands slowly up his arms pulling her to him

_"Charles…" _

He knew that voice… her brogue was so thick he could have cut it with a knife. His eyes darted quickly up to hers and he was sure they were at least three shades darker than they had been a minute ago, those blue orbs filled with desire.

_"Kiss me Charles?"_

He would never deny this woman want she wanted and quickly obliged bringing his lips hungrily down to hers. In mere moments their tongues and lips were exploring each other as her hands came up to undo the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. She let her dress fall off of her arms and join his shirt on the floor before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. While his lips explored her neck he let his free hand reach up to knead one of her breasts, earning a moan from his beautiful goddess. He picked her up and crossed the room to set her down on her desk. Her feet dangling off the edge, she opened her legs and pulled him in close to her. She let out another moan as he pressed his arousal against her centre as she locked her fingers around his neck and pulled her in for a kiss. His strong hands gripped her thighs, his fingers inching their way up toying with her underwear and gently grazing over her most sensitive place. She reached her free hand out to grip the bulge straining against his trousers while at the same time gently biting down on his bottom lip.

_"Elise…" _he hissed

He was just about to rid her of the rest of her clothing when there was a heavy knock on the door. They both froze

_"Mrs. Carson?" _One of the housemaids called

_"Y-yes Caroline?"_

_"Her Ladyship has sent for you upstairs. She wants to go over the guest list for next week."_

_"Thank you I'll be right there."_

She turned to look at Charles kissing him softly

_"I'm sorry my love. Care to finish this later?"_

_"Don't apologize love." _He helped her off the desk and leaned down to whisper in her ear _"and you better believe we'll finish this later."_ He took a step back to wink at her. They both dressed quickly and returned to their regular duties.

The rest of the day had dragged on insanely long. Whenever they passed each other all they could think about was what had almost happened in her parlor earlier. The heat outside was no match for the furious burning happening inside each of them. Sitting next to each other at dinner had almost been unbearable. She craved, no she needed his touch so badly her body physically ached. She craved her husband with a love so deep she thought it might consume her.

Charles had one goal. Finish the day without losing his mind and get Elise home. When they were in the same room it was all he could do to not stare at her, reach for her, touch her. He ached to hold her, to kiss her. Work was almost impossible when his mind was only focused on his wife.

When they finally excused themselves to head home for the night it was all they could do to not run home. When they finally arrived they hadn't even closed the door before their lips crashed into each other. There was a trail of clothes all the way from the front door, up the steps, down the hall to their bedroom. Which is where they found themselves now. Each still pulsing and reeling as Elise collapsed onto his chest

_"Oh my love my love my love…" _she whispered to him willing her breathing to return to normal

He brought his arms across her back to hold her tight to him as she continued

_"…I don't think I have ever physically needed you like that before. Charles it was like I couldn't breathe unless you were touching me. Is that so strange? I've never felt like that before."_

_"No my love not strange. We needed each other."_

She carefully rolled off of him pressing her back to him as he spooned himself around her. He rested his hand on her hip drawing lazily patterns with his fingertips. He whispered in her ear

_"Do you feel better now my love?"_

She knew she was flirting but she actually took a minute to think. She felt sublimely relaxed and content. The fire that had been slowly burning all day had been delightfully extinguished by Charles. But she couldn't deny that something felt different, something she couldn't quite place. Like a knot in her abdomen. No, a knot wasn't right. It was more like a wight like a comforting warm hand resting over her belly. But Charles' hand was on her hip. She stiffened a bit as the idea formed in her head. She gently shook her head trying to clear it out. No Elise Grace Carson don't do that to yourself again. There is no possible way you could know anything that soon let alone feel anything. But if that were true, why could she still feel it?

She had gotten exceptionally quiet. Charles had pushed himself up on his elbow to look at her and could tell by her eyes that she was miles away. When she started shaking her head he pressed his hand to her arm

_"Elise love… come back… are you alright?"_

She sat up against the pillows as he did the same. She reached over to turn on the lamp by her side of the bed and then looked in his eyes trying to laugh it off she said

_"You are going to think I've gone mad. There's honestly no way that I could be right but…"_

_"But?"_

_"Charles I think maybe… no, no nevermind there's absolutely no way…"_

_"Elise" _His voice was gentle. This was obviously bothering her_ "It's just me. Talk to me love. What's going on?"_

She looked down at her hands

_"I just… I feel different…"_

_"Different how love?"_

_"It's just… I feel this odd warm weight right here…"_

And she carefully placed her hand on her lower belly.

Charles eyes went wide as he immediately caught on

_"Elise" _he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper _"Love you don't think?"_

_"I don't know how. There is absolutely no way I could possibly know. But I felt it right after we… after we finished… Charles. I've never felt anything like it. And it hasn't gone away…"_

_"Elise…?"_

She looked up at him

He gestured to her belly _"Could I… could I touch?"_

She quickly moved her hand off her belly trying to dissuade him

_"Charles we shouldn't get our hopes up it isn't fair… I can't do that ag-"_

She was cut off by his gentle finger on her lips he spoke as he carefully placed his large hand over her bitty waist

_"Elise I agree we shouldn't get excited. But I don't think I possibly live with myself if I missed the opportunity to spend these first moments with our daughter…"_

_"But Charles… we don't know… we can't know…" _

As she spoke the words they sounded false even to her ears. She couldn't explain how she knew but she was sure she did, she just wasn't ready to admit it.

He caressed her belly gently using his free hand to lift her chin to look at him

_"Elise love… I think we do. I think we both know. Why else would we have needed each other so unexplainably badly today if it wasn't for a reason?"_

She placed her much smaller hand over his _"Charles…" _she whispered tears forming in her eyes

_"Elise did we just make a baby?" _he asked his voice laced with emotion

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she nodded

_"Yes love… I really think we did." _

* * *

Elsie knew that it would be weeks before the Doctor could confirm their suspicions, however, neither of them were anxious. She intentionally wore her corset tied a little looser, ate all of her vegetables, and slept a little longer. She would often find herself absentmindedly grazing her fingers over her abdomen while reading or working at her desk. Every night Charles had started placing a single kiss to her belly before kissing her goodnight. And if ever Elise woke in the middle of the night she would always find his hand placed protectively over their baby.

Then, exactly 4 weeks later, Elsie missed her cycle. Once again she scheduled an appointment with Dr. Clarkson but this time she brought Charles with her. When they arrived the Doctor explained that men never accompanied their wives to an examination but Charles refused to leave her side. He followed her in and held her hand as the Doctor told them what deep down inside they already knew. Baby Carson was on the way.


	10. Chapter 10

4 months in and Elise Carson absolutely loved being pregnant. She adored knowing the little life growing inside of her was created from the love she shared with Charles. Sure her back was a little sore now and then and her clothes didn't fit quite right but she didn't care. In fact she loved the little bump that had prevented some of her favourite skirts from zipping so much she didn't even mind that she couldn't wear them. She had never once felt sick or nauseous, and for that she was very grateful. And her husband was most pleased that the only thing she really truly craved were gingersnaps.

Lord and Lady Grantham had just welcomed a third little girl, sweet baby Sybil, into their family. And were beyond thrilled for their Butler and Housekeeper. One afternoon Sybil's nanny asked Elise to the nursery to look after the baby for a moment while she sorted out some soiled linens. Else was more than happy to offer her assistance. As she sat rocking the sweet newborn, Lady Grantham popped her head in. Seeing Elise with baby Sybil she came in and sat down across from Elise.

Beaming at them as she spoke _"Elise just look at you… you're a natural." _She realized her mistake_ "Oh goodness, I'm sorry Mrs. Carson."_

_"Thank you m'Lady. And really Elise is fine." _She gestured to the sleeping baby in her arms _"She is just so beautiful I couldn't help but cuddle her a little" _she said as she passed the sleeping baby to her mother _"Nanny just ran to the laundry I'll go and tell her you're here with lady Sybil."_

_"Thank you Elise. And actually if you wouldn't mind sitting for a moment, I'd like to talk to you."_

_"Of course m'Lady." _Elise sat down across from her employer

_"How are you feeling, Elise? Is the work becoming too much?"_

_"I actually feel wonderful m'Lady, thank you. And no, so far I still feel very capable of doing the work that is required. There is a certain butler downstairs who is very protective about what I do and do not do."_

_"Mmm I'm not surprised. Carson is going to be a wonderful father."_

_"Yes I do believe he will be m'Lady."_

_"Actually Mrs. Carson I know this may be a bit early but I was wondering if you and Carson had spoken about your plans regarding work after your baby is born?"_

_"Not exactly m'Lady no. We were hoping to speak with yourself and his Lordship when the time came."_

_"Well you see Mrs. Carson I had an idea and I have spoken with his Lordship and he thinks, providing yourself and Carson approve, that it could work quite well for all parities involved. We think that it would work very well for you to bring your child here to the nursery during the day to be looked after by nanny. That way, after ample time to rest and recover of course, when you both felt ready, you could return to Downton. And both yourself and Carson could be close to the baby."_

_"Oh M'Lady… thank you so much. I will of course have to speak to Mr. Carson but speaking for myself that would be absolutely wonderful. I was hoping to not have to leave Downton, if it could be avoided."_

_"Well neither his Lordship or myself want to see you go, Mrs. Carson. I fear this house would fall apart without you. Speak with Carson and let us know your decision?"_

Elise smiled at her employer gratefully

_"Thank you m'Lady. And yes I will speak with him." _

Elise stood to leave

_"Oh and Elise…?"_

_"Yes m'Lady?"_

Cora beamed at Elsie

_"You look absolutely radiant."_

* * *

A few weeks later the couple was relaxing in bed. Charles was laying on his stomach close to his wife's belly reading to Elise and the baby while Elise, propped up with pillows, was knitting what Charles believed to be probably the millionth little bitty sock. As he finished a chapter he closed the book. Then speaking directly to her belly

_"I know you can't see it right now sweet one but your beautiful mother is knitting you yet another pair of socks."_

Elise giggled at him. _"I don't want her precious feet to ever get cold."_

He ran a hand over her belly caressing it lovingly _"Do you suppose she can hear me in there, Elise"_

She placed her hand over his _"Yes love I think she can."_

He placed a few kisses to her belly before pulling himself up to sit against the pillows next to Elise. He gestured to the pile of socks that was accumulating in the corner

_"And tell me love, exactly how many precious feet do you expect her to have?"_

She play slapped his arm

_"Two Charles… I expect she will have two very warm very precious feet."_

_"Elise is it smart that we keep calling her a she? What if we're wrong and this entire time we've been calling our son a her?"_

Elise ran her hand slowly across her belly thoughts running through her mind before turning her eyes to him

_"Is it very ridiculous if I say I know she's a girl?" _

_"No… love I truly feel she's a girl as well. I just can't explain why… I wouldn't be unhappy with a boy though."_

_"No nor would I. But something just tells me we're dealing with a little girl here."_

_"Just as long as we agree on that my love."_

_"Mmm we do."_

Smiling at him she placed a soft kiss on his lips before she packed up her knitting supplies for the night and settled in next to her husband. Charles wrapped an arm around her as she laid down in the familiar crook of his arm, once she was settled he placed his other hand on her belly and rubbed small slow gentle circles. He placed a few sweet kisses on her lips and bid her sweet dreams. And it wasn't long before he noticed her breathing even out into a calm sleep. Elise had been rather tired lately and fell asleep quickly. Charles didn't mind. He loved watching her sleep and knew it was important that she rest. And besides it gave him some alone time with his daughter.

When he was sure Elise was fast asleep he placed his hand protectively over his daughter

_"Sweet girl it appears you have worn your mother out." _he whispered down at his wife's belly careful not to wake Elise. _"You're in luck though little one because she loves you so much she doesn't even mind. Secretly though I think maybe you like spending a little extra time with your Papa don't you? We love you so very much and cannot wait to see your sweet face. But for now sleep tight and grow strong my petal."_

He rested his head back against his own pillow but left his hand safely on Elsie's stomach. He was in that place, hovering between consciousness and sleep when Elise moved and brought him back to reality. He waited for her to settle when he realized she hadn't moved at all. Odd, he thought as he closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep. But as his eyes closed he felt it again and realized quickly that what he felt wasn't his wife moving at all. No, the movement was only under his hand that rested on her belly. His eyes shot open as he realized he was feeling their daughter move.

Elise said she could feel small flutters of the baby moving but the flutters never quite reached the surface of her stomach for him to be able to feel. This time however he was sure. He sat very still waiting for it and not a moment later he felt it again. He sat up rather abruptly moving both hands to her belly. His movements abruptly jerking his wife waking her.

_"Charl- wha- what's wrong?" _she mumbled sleepily

_"Elise love I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you but Elise I felt it! I felt her move!"_

Elsie opened her eyes to find her husband on his knees by her lower half, both his hands and his eyes glued to her stomach. As his words finally sunk in and made sense her eyes widened and she brought her hands down to fight for free space against Charles'

_"Really?" _she said _"Darling you could feel her moving?"_

Charles moved his hands to accommodate Elise's over their baby

_"Yes love. At first I thought it was you moving but the second time I realized it was her, you were fast asleep."_

They both waited to see if she would do it again and as if on cue they felt a definite fluttering movement below their hands. Their eyes locked on one another, Charles' full of wonder and Elsie's full of happy tears.

_"Elise… I knew she was in there but now…"_

She grabbed his face with her hands pulling him to her for a kiss

_"I know my darling I know it's like she's really here with us."_

He finally pulled his hands away from his daughter to wrap his arms around his wife. He cuddled her back into him but both were wide awake now as a thought occurred to Charles.

_"Elsie? Have you thought about what we might call her? She needs a name love."_

_"Well… I was wondering if we might name her after my grandmother and your mother… Hattie Genevieve"_

_"Hattie Genevieve Carson…" _as the words left his mouth he knew she was right_ "love that's it."_

_"Do you think so?"_

_"Yes it's beautiful Elise. It's perfect."_

_"The perfect name for the perfect girl."_

He nuzzled into her hair holding her tight and whispered

_"Both of my perfect girls. I can literally hold my whole world in arms."_

_"Oh Charles…" _she wrapped her arm around him clinging to him _"how I love you."_

* * *

She closed the door to her parlor and sat down on her settee. Peace she thought. Finally peace and quiet. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and ran her hand over her very swollen belly. At her last appointment Dr. Clarkson had told them to be expecting the baby any day now. That had been a week ago. Charles was on edge to say the least. Any time Elise so much as moved he would immediately perk up and inquire to her well being. She was grateful for his care but she had to be honest she was going slightly mad.

_"Hattie my sweet… whenever you're ready to make your appearance love. I'm sure you are warm and cozy in there but I'm afraid your papa is going to burst if you hold out much longer._

Her daughter responded with a reassuring kick against her hand. A few more minutes had passed before Elise heard the familiar knock as the door opened.

_"Elise…?" _He rushed to her side when he saw her with her head laid back and her eyes closed _"Elise are you ok? Is it time?"_

She slowly pulled her head up from its resting place opening her eyes to him.

_"Charles… love sit down. I'm fine. I promise the moment anything feels at all amiss you will be the first to know."_

He sat down next to her reaching out for her hand

_"I'm sorry Elise. I really am trying to stay calm I just feel myself going a bit panicky whenever you're out of my sight. I suppose I just don't want to miss anything or have you need me and not be able to find me. You probably came in here to rest… would you like me to go?"_

_"No… please stay. Rest with me."_

He put his arm around her and she continued

_"I know you're worried and I love you all the more for that. Truth be told I think the reason I insist on coming to the house everyday, aside from the sheer boredom of being home alone, is to be near you in case something does happen."_

_"Thank you for saying that Elise. I feared I was just driving you mad."_

_"Oh Charles you misunderstood… you do drive me mad, but I love it."_

He chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to her hair.

_"If the little miss wouldn't insist on taking her sweet time I wouldn't be like this. Dr. Clarkson said any day more than a week ago."_

_"True he said she could arrive any day however if the little miss is anything like her father she will arrive promptly on her assigned due date which is not for another three days."_

_"Elise she can't possibly know her own due date."_

_"She's your daughter Charles… and I'm sure she will be precisely on time."_

He couldn't help but laughed again as he ran his free hand over her belly feeling the swift kicks

_"She has got to be running out of room in there… she's moving around like she's restless"_

_"No I don't think she's restless, I think she's excited. She always moves about like that when she hears your voice love."_

_"She does?"_

_"Mhmm she wiggles a little extra when she knows her papa is around."_

Charles was touched. He pressed a gentle kiss to Elsie's belly

_"Oh my sweet sweet little girl… I cannot wait to meet you."_

He came back up to give his wife a kiss

_"Are you horribly uncomfortable love?"_

_"Not horribly no… I like being pregnant. Knowing she's safe and content in there. But I am getting quite anxious to meet her Charles… I find myself wondering if she'll have your eyes or my lips. I think it's safe to assume she'll had brown hair but will she have long fingers like yours or maybe my nose?"_

_"She will be absolutely beautiful because she will be a spitting image of her mother."_

_"Charles you flatter me."_

He brought his head down to meet her lips in a gentle kiss

_"I am nothing but honest my love. I just can't wait to meet her."_

* * *

On a cool Friday morning in April exactly three days later Elise was in the kitchen making tea when a single sharp pain radiated across her abdomen. She braced herself against the counter and placed a hand over her belly. After it passed she couldn't help but smile

_"Hattie Genevieve Carson you are your fathers daughter aren't you?"_

She managed to finish preparing the tea and some toast before another pain shot across her midsection. She let is pass and carried the breakfast up the stairs to their bedroom and discovered Charles was still in the bathroom getting ready. She propped a few pillows against the headboard and climbed back into bed. Charles emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go but when he saw Elise he sat down on the bed and reached out for her hand

_"Love what are you doing? We have to head for the house in a few minutes. Unless you're tired then you should of course stay and rest."_

She smiled at him

_"Do me a favour love?"_

_"Of course absolutely anything…"_

She pointed to his tea and very calmly said

_"Your tea and toast is just there. I would love for you to drink that down and then go and fetch Dr. Clarkson."_

Charles eyes got wide as his face went sheet white

_"Elise… is it? Are you…?"_

She tried to answer but at the same time a contraction hit her. Charles was at her side as she calmly breathed through it. Once she recovered she turned to him offering an encouraging smile

_"Yes love… as predicted our daughter is ready to make her timely appearance. _

_"Oh my love." _He kissed her _"Alright yes I should get the doctor. Wait… will you be ok here alone? Would you like me to fetch someone from the house to stay with you?"_

_"No Charles please I'm fine." _She placed her hand over her belly _"We're fine love really. Just be quick."_

_"Of course. I'll be back so soon love I promise."_

He placed a quick kiss to Elsie's lips and one to her belly before grabbing his jacket and quickly heading out the door."


	11. Chapter 11

Charles glanced at the clock on the mantel for probably the 5 millionth time that day as he paced across the sitting room floor. Waiting… waiting… waiting… it had been almost ten hours since Elise had sent him to fetch Dr. Clarkson and exactly one hour and thirty-seven minutes since Dr. Clarkson had instructed him to stay downstairs…

* * *

He had done what he was asked and returned very quickly with doctor and a nurse in tow. He bustled them up to their bedroom and then planted himself in a chair next to their bed refusing to leave his wife's side. Charles did whatever he could, mop her forehead, hold her hand, rub her back her feet, whatever she wanted. Elise had been so strong breathing through each contraction as they increased in both frequency and strength, but regardless of how stoic she tried to keep her face Charles knew she was in excruciating pain. It broke his heart to see her hurting and he felt helpless knowing there wasn't anything he could do to make it better.

As the doctor finished examining her he looked to the couple

_"Well Elise you are still progressing nicely just rather on the slow side. It may still be a few hours so I think if you can get comfortable to try and close your eyes and rest a bit you'll need your strength for later." _Then he turned to Charles _"Charles it may be best if you leave Elise to rest and take a break yourself."_

Charles looked at Elise

_"Thank you Doctor but I think I would rather stay with my wife."_

_"It's ok Charles…" _Elise offered him a weak smile increasing her grip on his hand_ "Please love go rest or get some fresh air. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Are you sure love?"_

_"Yes I'm sure. Go make Dr. Clarkson a cup of tea or something, it's okay."_

Charles stood still a little uneasy with the idea, and hesitantly let go of her hand, but eventually followed Dr. Clarkson out the door. As they made their way to the kitchen Charles nervously spoke running his fingers through his hair, feeling incredibly more and more ill at ease the further he got away from Elise

_"Doctor is everything ok with Elise and the baby? This seems to be taking a terribly long time…"_

The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Charles shoulder

_"Both Elise and the baby are fine, Charles. The first baby always tends to take a little bit longer. We are watching her closely though and everything is going textbook perfect. You have nothing to worry about."_

Charles nodded in understanding as he still preoccupied with thoughts of Elise set out making tea. Once finished the Dr. Clarkson stood and headed back upstairs Charles stood to follow him

_"Charles I know you really want to be with her but think it best if you stay here. She really needs her rest for the next part of labour…"_

He began to protest but was cut off

_"… and as unconventional as it is I will personally come and get you when she wakes."_

Charles nodded again resigned and sat back down in his chair as the Doctor walked away. He dropped his head into his hands his right knee doing a rapid nervous tapping. He was restless and couldn't stay seated. He stood and walked into the sitting room desperately trying to think of something to do. Hattie's room was more than ready he had personally checked at least 6 times, there were no dishes or laundry to be done, he was married to a housekeeper so the house was always spotless, there was no way he could just sit and read so he took to pacing the length of the sitting room and counting the minutes as they ticked by.

* * *

Elise was doing the best she could but as the minutes ticked by the more and more restless she got. She was in pain that much was for sure but it wasn't unbearable… not yet anyway. And oh her sweet husband… she was so grateful for him. The Doctor was obviously less than thrilled that Charles had insisted staying in the room, but if she was honest she wasn't sure what she would do without him. He was so diligent and patient as contraction after contraction he stayed close whispering soothing words and holding her hand. She had hated asking Charles to leave but she knew he needed a break before things progressed any further. And personally she was exhausted and was thankful the Doctor had recommended she rest. She ran her hand over her belly and closed her eyes trying to find sleep. Sleep was hard to find though as contractions regularly pulled her from the haze of dreamland. But as the doctor quietly reentered the room he was thankful to see that she had actually been able to doze off.

Elise wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but was shocked awake by the strongest contraction she had felt yet she gripped the sheets of the bed and panted her way through it. Dr. Clarkson was to her side immediately encouraging her to lay back as he checked her progress.

_"Looking much much better Elise… it won't be long now."_

She tried to speak as another contraction, just as strong as the previous, ripped across her stomach. This was getting much scarier and she needed Charles. We she was finally able to speak she looked to the Doctor and the nurse

_"Where's Charles?" _she panted _"Please doctor could you get him?"_

The nurse spoke _"I'll run and fetc-…" _the Doctor interrupted her shooting her a look to quiet her

He spoke _"Elise… he's downstairs resting… just keep breathing through it we'll send for him shortly."_

Elise wanted to protest that wasn't right… Charles wanted to be with her, she needed him, but was met by another contraction. She gritted her teeth together trying not to yell out and just breathe through it. This went on for quite some time. Each contraction slightly stronger than the rest and every time she asked for Charles she was denied for one reason or another. She was getting quite upset with the Doctor and her emotions were getting the best of her. On top of everything else she was now also trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Then another contraction hit, this one stronger than all the pervious and before she could even think to stop it she let out an absolutely horrid half scream half moan.

* * *

Two hours and fifty-eight minutes since he left Elise… Charles was beyond restless. He had to force himself to remain in the sitting room. He trusted the Doctor and knew that he would he would call for him when Elise was awake. It's been almost three hours, he thought. But that was when he heard it, the most awful sound he had ever heard. His wife's scream. His blood ran cold.

That's it, he thought. He was done waiting for an invitation. He took the steps two and three at a time bolting to his bedroom, to his wife. He burst through the door and found Elise much much worse than he had left her. As she saw him come through the door she reached out her arms for him tears streaming down her face

_"Charles… oh Charles please Charles…" _she sobbed

He was in the bed with her in his arms before her next breath. She fiercely clung to him as she cried. He cupped one hand around the back of her neck holding her to him as the other ran in slow strokes down her back

_"I've been asking for you but they wouldn't bring you to me" _she weeped

Charles was fuming but would kept the anger out of his voice for his wife

_"Elise my love it's ok I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry my love… they didn't tell me your were awake. I'm not leaving love… shhh oh my darling it's ok now."_

The Doctor had been standing facing Charles before he spoke

_"Charles we're going to need you to get out of the bed"_

Charles stiffened but did not pull away from Elise. He brought his eyes to meet the Doctor's no longer able to keep the anger from his voice

_"Dr. Clarkson I would sternly advise you to stop your games. I will not be leaving my wife. You are clearly blind and incompetent if you cannot see that she needs me right now. I was told you would let me know when she woke and that has clearly been some time ago. She has been asking for me."_

_"Charles it is not proper for the man to be in the room while his wife is giving birth."_

_"Damn your propriety Doctor. If my wife wants me in the room, I WILL be in the room."_

_"And I want him here" _Elise added

Dr. Clarkson quickly realized that he had been defeated and sighed in exasperation as he turned to the nurse who had taken in the whole encounter and was now smirking in the corner having watched her boss be defeated

_"Nurse if we could please prep Mrs. Carson for delivery."_

Charles placed a quick kiss to Elsie's lips

_"I mean it. Unless you ask me to I will not be leaving."_

_"Good. I need ohhhhh-"_

Another contraction tore across her middle. She pressed her forehead against her husbands shoulder and tried to breathe but each exhale come out a pain laced moan.

Charles rubbed his hand down her back, slowly. He whispered low in her ear encouraging her to breathe_. _As it passed he encouraged her to lay back on the pillows as the nurse prepped her for delivery.

* * *

_"Ok Mrs. Carson" _the Dr. Clarkson spoke _"with the next contraction I'm going to need you to push for me."_

Fear clouded Elise's eyes as she nodded. Charles took her hand in his giving her a comforting nod

_"You can do it love."_

She didn't have much time to mull it over before another contraction hit her. Her body took over and she pushed as hard as she could.

_"Wonderful Elise… just like that, again…" _the Doctor prompted

Charles was in complete awe of his wife. This continued for another twenty minutes or so. Elise pulling strength from the depths of her being doing whatever she had to do to bring their daughter into the world.

_"Okay Elise great I see the head… slow pushes now. Keep breathing… good just like that nice and slow…"_

_"You're doing it love… oh Elise my darling." _Charles cooed to her

Dr. Clarkson broke in _"One more push and baby will be here Elise… on the next contraction I need you to give it whatever you have left."_

Elise nodded and grabbed tightly to Charles hand, took a deep breath and as the contraction started pushed one final time. She felt a slippery rush as their baby was finally born.

Not a moment later a strong cry filled the room _"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Carson. It's a beautiful little girl."_ the nurse spoke this time as she took the baby from the Doctor and began to clean her up.

_"Charles…" _Elise sighed all smiles as happy tears streamed down her face as she finally relaxed back against the pillows.

Charles tears matched Elsie's as he ran his hand over her head moving the hair off her face and placed a sweet kiss to her lips

_"Oh my love she's here. You did it, Elise. My love I couldn't possibly love you more than I do in this moment."_

Elise entwined her fingers with her husband as the nurse gently spoke

_"Would you like to meet your daughter?"_

_"Oh yes please…" _Elsie replied

And the nurse carefully laid the little wrapped bundle in Elise's arms.

_"We will be just downstairs in you need us Mr. and Mrs. Carson." _Charles nodded a thank you at Dr. Clarkson and the nurse as they walked out the door.

Elise couldn't contain the smile on her face as the tears still fell she took her baby in one arm and ran her free hand softly over her daughters dark brown hair. She had never seen something so beautiful in her whole life.

_"Oh hello my sweet sweet girl. Hello Hattie." _she placed a soft kiss to her forehead

She turned to look at Charles who had climbed into bed next to her. His eyes were teary and wide in awe. He put one arm around Elise to pull her close and reached reached his free hand out and carefully, mimicking his wife, and fan a single finger over his daughters hair.

_"Hello petal…"_

Hearing his voice Hattie slowly opened her eyes to look at her parents. Elise had to choke back a sob when her daughters eyes met hers.

_"Oh Charles… she is so beautiful. Look she has your eyes."_

He ran his finger carefully over his daughters cheek

_"Elise… I can't believe we created something so incredibly perfect."_

_"Nor can I really. I can't believe she's real Charles… I'm actually holding her."_

Charles softly chuckled placing a kiss to his wife's forehead

_"Believe it my dear. Because I am pretty sure she's here to stay." _He turned to his daughter _"What do you think Hattie love? Will we do?" _with this the little girl seemed to shift her glance from her father to her mother before emitting a bitty little yawn.

Charles and Elise both had to laugh at this

_"I'll take that as a yes then."_

_"Charles…_" Elise turned to face him _"…thank you my love. For everything for being here with me, for our daughter, for loving us. I love you so much."_

_"Oh Elise, I love you too. But thank you love, you did all the work. And obviously so… she's pure perfection."_

The couple shared a sweet kiss. As they pulled apart Elise spoke

_"Darling… do you want to hold her?"_

_"I would love to."_

Elise shifted Hattie and placed her in Charles free arm. Charles had never experienced so many emotions at one time. He thought his heart may explode. He had both of his girls. He placed a gentle kiss to his daughters head as he sent up a silent prayer of thanks that both ware safe, healthy and happy.

Elise cuddled into Charles as best she could and watched as he watched Hattie. She was exhausted but refused to miss out on this moment. The first moments with her little family. Her own family. She loved them both so much and she couldn't wait for the years that she knew would come too quickly. She wrapped her free hand around Hattie as she laid down against Charles shoulder. Charles pulled her in close to cuddle her

_"Love you can sleep if you want. We won't leave you." _

_"And risk not having this memory? I'll sleep soon… I just want to spend this time with both of you."_

_"The first of many memories."_

_"This is only the very beginning my loves…"_

With that Charles, Elise and Hattie Carson all cuddled up. Charles and Elise relishing in beautiful deliriousness of their new baby girl. And Hattie simply content to be wrapped in her parents arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the continued lovely reviews. My gift of thanks: a incredibly fluff filled chapter of happy Chelise****_ (and Hattie of course!)_**

Elise was exasperated. This was her first week back at Downton since Hattie was born and, naturally, she had chosen the most busy time of year to return. They were in the middle of preparations for the annual garden party and the entirety of the staff was at their wits end. If she was honest all she really wanted to do was sneak away to the nursery collect her sweet sweet daughter from Nanny and make a quick escape back home. She loved knowing that Hattie was just upstairs but the new mother in her wanted to be cuddled up in bed with her perfect little girl, not worrying about a bloody garden party.

But unfortunately now was not the time. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and it was just past breakfast. But to top it all off she currently had two footmen and the cook in her office inquiring to the whereabouts of her husband.

_"I beg your pardon. What do you mean you can't find Mr. Carson?" _

Luke, the first footman spoke first

_"I thought he was upstairs prepping for the family luncheon but I've checked the dining room and the library and he isn't there, Mrs. Carson…" _

Edward, the second footman chimed in a bit nervously

_"His Lordship has asked for him but we can't seem to find him anywhere."_

Mrs. Patmore added

_"Really they've looked everywhere Mrs. Carson he isn't anywhere to be found. We thought maybe he was in here with you but that is quite obviously not the case." _She held up a few sheets of paper_ "Also I hate to add to your day but we really need to go over these lists and menus for the weekend…"_

Elise sighed and took a deep breath before responding

_"Luke, Edward please continue your search for Mr. Carson on the lawn. He may have gone out to oversee the setup. I will see to Lord Grantham myself." _She shooed the boys off as she stood turning to the cook _"Thank you Mrs. Patmore. And yes we will go over the menus after the luncheon. But right now I must see to His Lordship." _And with that she was out the door.

Elise saw to Lord Grantham thankful that he didn't ask for an explanation as to Charles whereabouts, but simply informed her of a change he wanted made to the wine list for that evening. She assured him all would be taken care of and turned to leave ready to personally search out her husband, but Lord Grantham stopped her

_"Oh Mrs. Carson…"_

_"We're glad to have you back. Nanny tells us Hattie is absolutely wonderful."_

Elise smiled warmly at the thought of her daughter

_"Thank you M'Lord, it's good to be back. And she is quite wonderful I cannot deny that. Mr. Carson and I are very grateful that Her Ladyship and yourself allow Nanny to look after her during the day."_

_"Anything to keep the two of you at Downton. We would be lost without you. Speaking of Mr. Carson… Edward said they couldn't locate him?_

_"Yes sorry M'Lord… I am actually on my way to look for him myself."_

_"You might check upstairs first…" _

Elise was unsure what that meant until she saw the smirk on her employers face. As his meaning set in a grateful smile covered her face

_"Ahh yes… thank you M'Lord." _She rolled her eyes_ "I'm not sure I can promise this won't happen again but I will certainly do my best."_

He chuckled warmly

_"No harm done. Take some time and go to them. I won't tell if you don't."_

She nodded her grateful thanks before leaving

_"Thank you M'Lord." _and she was out the door.

Oh honestly Charles, she thought as she purposefully made her way through to the hall and up the steps. She wasn't mad per say, no she couldn't be mad at the man for wanting to be with his daughter. However she wouldn't deny her frustrations at him for leaving her to put out all the fires alone downstairs. As she approached the nursery she did her best to remain silent. If he was going to hide, she certainly wouldn't be giving herself away that easily. When she reached the door she was thankful that it had been left partially open so she could peak inside before calling him out. However she stopped in her tracks as all her frustrations melted away at the sight before her.

Charles had shed his jacket and was sitting on the floor leaning back against the crib, with Hattie resting on his legs which were pulled up creating a perfect resting place for the little girl. She had ahold of both of his thumbs and his large hands carefully held her small arms. He was talking quietly to her, telling her a story of some sort making goofy smiles at her causing precious fits of laughter to be emitted by their daughter. Elise loved watching Charles with Hattie. It was not uncommon to find them in bed in this very position, Hattie resting on Charles propped-up legs, or her little body snuggled into his chest as he rocked her to sleep. She adored her Papa and Elise knew the feeling was certainly mutual. She snuck into the room and closed the door behind her just as Charles pressed a kiss to Hattie's forehead he noticed his wife in the doorway he looked at his daughter and whispered loud enough for Elise to hear

_"Uh oh Hattie cat… it appears that we have been discovered!"_

Elise laughed as she joked with him

_"My my my what have we here?"_

Charles looked up at her putting on his very best innocent face

_"Well hello Mrs. Carson… I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."_

She smiled at him

_"No something tells me you wouldn't Mr. Carson"_

She walked over to them and sat down on the floor next to Charles. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

_"Hello love."_

_"Hello my darling."_

Hattie turned her head and immediately recognized her Mama, she released her fathers hands and wiggled her arms out towards Elise, who of course, complied picking up her baby girl and covering her face with kisses.

_"Hello to you too my sweet girl."_

Hattie cooed at her mother as she nestled comfortable in her arms.

_"I see your clever Papa has opted for playtime instead of nap time again." _She threw a sly smile at Charles. He spoke

_"Yes yes I know I did. I was up here helping Collins sort out some of His Lordships summer things and then nanny popped in and asked if I had a moment to look after her while she took Lady Sybil to her mother. She had been asleep but must have heard me come in because next thing I knew she was awake and demanding to be held." _He looked to his daughter _"Isn't that right petal?"_

Elise snuggled Hattie to her chest, thankful that her little eyes were getting heavy, she rubbed slow strokes down her back trying to soothe her to sleep.

_"I know love" _she whispered _"I also know that you're helpless when it comes to spending time with Hattie and I don't blame you. This…" _she placed a soft kiss on her now sleeping daughters head _"…is all I've been thinking about all morning. Besides I love watching you with her, Charles. It warms my heart to know how much you love our daughter."_

He wrapped an arm around his wife pulling her into him

_"It's just so hard to be away from her sometimes. I find myself making excuses to be up by the nursery just to see her. She's like a little magnet Elise. I am sorry for leaving you alone downstairs though… until you came in I had completely lost track of time."_

_"Really no harm done my love. But there has been quite the demand for you downstairs this morning, first Mr. Lewis with the ice delivery, then Mr. Wellington with the wine delivery, a young lad from the butcher dropping off something or other, then two men with the set-up crew, and most recently Luke, Edward and oh yes His Lordship…"_

_"His Lordship?! Oh my gosh Elise" _he scrambled to get get up_ "I'm so sorry I'll go…"_

_"Shhh no stop I've seen to all of it. You're fine, sit down. In fact it was His Lordship who told me I would find you up here."_

Charles was flustered and Elise was obviously finding it rather amusing.

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_"Well I went up to fill in for you and when I left he encouraged me to check upstairs. It took a moment, but then I realized exactly where I would find you. He must have been up here and heard you with her. He wasn't upset, actually, I think he was rather touched."_

Charles softly laughed

_"Oh my love it's a wonder I haven't been sacked."_

_"Mmm yes quite Mr. Carson."_

There was a quiet knock at the door as Nanny June appeared. The older woman couldn't help but smile seeing Charles and Elise snuggled up with Hattie.

_"You two are the most devout parents I have encountered in quite some time."_

Elise blushed_ "Thank you Nanny… we are quite enamored with her."_

_"As you should be. She's a wonderful little lass."_

Charles beamed _"We do appreciate you looking after her for us during the day. We feel rather confidante downstairs knowing she's in good hands upstairs… even if our current actions do not mirror that."_

_"Of course Mr. Carson, don't mention it. It's lovely to see you both wanting to spend so much time with her. She is a lucky one."_

_"No Nanny June…" _Elise spoke looking down at her sleeping girl _"…we're the lucky ones."_

Nanny smiled _"Would you like me to take her Mrs. Carson?"_

_"I suppose you must… we really should get back downstairs, Lord only knows what has conspired since we left"_

Charles and Elise both took turns placing a kiss on their daughters forehead before Nanny June reached down and carefully gather the sleeping girl in her arms. They stood up from the floor and muttering quiet thank you's to Nanny before heading back downstairs to finish their day.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone quite similarly to the morning, only this time Charles was present to asset in solving the many problems the day presented. Scratched silver, broken glass wear, a missing tablecloth, Dr. Clarkson even had to be called when a hall boy cut his hand helping to set up tables on the lawn. Charles had just returned to his office after being excused by his Lordship for the night, and could no longer deny his complete exhaustion.

Charles sat at his desk putting away his books and papers left from the day when he heard a familiar knockhe looked up as the door opened to the only sight he wanted to see, Elise carrying Hattie in her arms. She crossed over to his desk, carefully shifting Hattie to lay comfortably in one arm she ran her free hand slowly over his back.

_"Are you still working love? I thought you'd been dismissed for the night."_

Charles waved his hand nonchalantly over his desk

_"Just papers and notes from today that I never had a chance to clean up."_

He opened his arms pulling his wife and daughter to him carefully pulling Elise down onto his lap.

_"I still can't believe how happy I feel when I see you two together, Elise. It's like nothing else matters when the two of you come through that door at the end of the day to tell me it's time to go home._

Hattie cooed at her father and grabbed onto the finger he had offered her.

_"It is certainly a highlight of our day as well, isn't it sweetie? What do you say we call it a night and get this little one home to her bed?"_

_"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day."_

Charles packed up the last of his things as Elise situated Hattie in her pram for the short walk home.

When they arrived home Elise sent her very sleepy husband upstairs before turning her attention to Hattie to feed and change her before rocking her sweet girl to sleep. She placed Hattie in her crib and crossed the hall to her room where she found her husband already in bed. Poor sleepy man, she thought smiling to herself.

Elise found, that even after the crazy day, she wasn't all that tired. She readied for bed quite slowly, soaking in a long hot bath before plaiting her hair and putting on her nightgown. She peeked her head in Hattie's room to make sure she was still asleep before climbing into her own bed. She was careful not to wake Charles as she settled in but as she shifted to lay on her side she felt those warm familiar arms snake around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

_"Mmm love what took you so long?"_

She turned over to face him and wrapped her arms around him.

_"Darling what do you mean? You were fast asleep a moment ago."_

_"Resting maybe… but certainly not fast asleep. I can't sleep without you Elise."_

_"Oh Charles my love…"_

She placed a few gentle kisses to his lips then gathered him to her chest and running her hands down his back

_"Sleep now my man, I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I love you, Elise."_

She placed a kiss to his hair

_"Mmm I love you too."_


	13. Chapter 13

**These two must have gotten word it was Valentine's Day… Mness ahead… you've been warned… **

_"Mrs. Carson, could I please see you in my office?"_

Elise looked up surprised to see Charles this soon after the family luncheon and even more surprised to have him interrupt her in the middle of a "discussion" with Mrs. Patmore regarding a certain store cupboard key. She immediately regretted it when she heard the irritation in her own voice

_"Right now?"_

Charles wondered if now was the best time for this, her tone was much more frustrated than he had anticipated. He altered his intonation intentionally so she would know that he was on her side softening his voice as much as he could

_"Yes please, if it isn't asking too much. It's rather urgent dear." _

She knew he felt her frustration, could tell by the tone of his voice. He had called her dear in front of Beryl for goodness sake. But couldn't he see she was in the middle of something? The house had been quiet all day, why did he have to wait until she was swamped to interrupt her? But she immediately softened then as another thought crossed her mind. She couldn't help but think maybe he was making excuses to get her alone behind the closed doors of his office. Because of a certain little lady at home, it had been quite awhile since they had had any alone time. As much as they loved their little girl it seemed that lately whenever Charles and Elise tried to give in to any of the passion their relationship was laced with, Hattie would have the most impeccable timing and demand their attention. Elsie felt her heart begin to race at the thought of being alone with Charles… the immediate need to be close to her husband. She glanced down at his hands and felt her body begin a slow burn knowing what those hands felt like on her skin. She met his eyes and quickly responded hoping the longing in her voice wasn't too obvious

_"Of course, I'm sorry Mr. Carson. Give me just one moment and I'll meet you there?"_

Grateful she had eased her Scottish temper, he gave her a soft smile and nodded his thanks before exiting the kitchen.

Elise turned to Beryl and and threw in the towel. Elise Carson knew when to pick her battles and today the monotonous discussion of: who should be the keeper of the store cupboard key, was certainly just taking up precious time. She handed the key to Beryl

_"Well it's your lucky day Mrs. Patmore, the key is yours. I'll be back for it before supper."_

Mrs. Patmore took the key gratefully as Elise turned and quickly exited the kitchen. She made a bee-line for her husbands office and barely rapped her fingers on the door before entering and quietly closing it behind her.

Charles had removed his jacket and was standing at his desk preparing talk to Elise about a difficult matter he had just discussed with his Lordship. His back was to her as she entered. He had barely gotten back to his office when she came in. He heard the distinct click of the lock but before he had a chance to turn around he was stopped as her small arms wrapped around him from behind. He noticed how she pressed her body into him and placed small kisses to his back as she inched her hands slowly up his chest. Charles knew this was not at all what he had called her in for, but as she whispered his name into his ear with that brogue he couldn't resist he realized he couldn't recall or care why he asked her in. He was just glad she was here. He knew it had been awhile since they had had any alone time together and feeling her hands on his body was creating an undeniable stirring in his trousers.

Elise relished in the feeling of holding her husband so close. The warmth and strength of his body imitating through his suit. He placed his large hands over her smaller ones and she was so grateful when he turned around and engulfed her with his own arms. She pulled away just enough to thread one of her hands in his hair at the base of his neck and bring his head down to hers for a kiss. The kiss was electric. They wasted no time as his tongue traced her own lips seeking admittance. She welcomed him gladly meeting his tongue with her own. Charles brought his hands to grip her hips and pull her against him and almost had to sit down as his wife emitted the most delicious purr he had heard from her in quite some time.

He wasted no time moving his lips from hers to explore her neck. He carefully worked his hands down and unbuttoned the delicate buttons of her dress, eventually letting the offending garment fall to the floor. He brought a hand up and let his fingertips dance over her breasts which were straining against the confines of her corset before bringing his lips down to devour the soft globes.

Elise wanted nothing more than to feel his skin against hers and she swiftly unbuttoned his waistcoat and dress shirt. She slid both garments off his shoulders and moved to untuck his undershirt from his trousers before removing it and adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor. Finally she was able to run her hands over his bare chest. She gently tranced her fingers over his nipples before gently running her tongue over first one, and then the other.

_"Elise…" _Charles whispered breathlessly as she continued her ministrations

She brought her face back to his and met his lips in yet another searing kiss. He pulled her flush against him and she couldn't help but smile as she felt his prominent arousal straining against his trousers. With her face still close to his she brought her eyes up to meet him as she carefully slid her hand down between them to cup him through the fabric.

_"Charles…" _she spoke in a flirtatious throaty whisper against his lips _"…what have we here?"_

Charles wasn't sure what had come over his wife but he wasn't going to complain now. She wasn't afraid of intimacy, no quite the contrary. He was actually quite thankful that he had married a woman who took an initiative. But here in his office, this was totally new. But Charles knew she had the capability to render him completely speechless and useless and this was one of those moments, as her hooded eyes laced with passion stared directly into his as she bit her lip and carefully began to stroke him. He tried to speak

_"I… oh Els-… I think we… oh… we both know wh-what you've found there…"_

She gipped him a little tighter

_"Well I do have my suspicions… but I would love to be sure…" _

She kissed his lips one more time as she brought her second hand down to his waist and starting with his belt painstakingly removed his trousers. And then she did the unthinkable. She carefully dropped to her knees, placed a hand on either side of his hips and slid his shorts down his legs. Once he kicked them off his feet she reached out her hand and carefully continued stroking him. She looked up at him

_"Yes it appears my suspicions were correct…"_

With her eyes still locked on his she bit her lip in a way that she knew drove him mad before she moved her head in and placed a single kiss to the tip of his erection.

Charles couldn't breathe. She had done this before in their bed within the confines of their own bedroom but never like this on her knees with him standing before her.

_"Love you really don't hav-…ohmygosh…"_

But he was cut off as she placed one hand at his base, parted her lips and took as much of him in her mouth as she could. Then began to gently suck as she brought her mouth up and down his length. She felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair as she released him from her mouth and taking him in her hand ran her tongue from the underside of the base to the tip before parting her lips and taking him back into her mouth. This time even deeper than before.

He relished in his wife's talented tongue until he felt himself coming too close to the edge. He refused to be selfish and stopped her _"Elise my love…" _he choked out as he pulled her up to him. He wrapped her in his arms and gently whispered in her ear

_"I do not know what I've done to deserve you Elise Carson but I will be forever in your debt…"_

She giggled softly but before she could speak his lips were locked back on hers. Charles, lips not leaving Elsie's, picked her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist as he carried her over to the settee. Thinking to himself that he had never been more grateful that Lord Grantham had insisted on having the settee put in his office when Hattie was born. He sat down keeping her on his lap as his hands found the ties and clasps on her corset. He expertly undid each tiny fastening releasing his beautiful goddess from the confining garment. He brought his hands up to her breasts and carefully toyed with the taunt peaks before taking one and the other into his mouth. She breathless moaned and ran her fingers though his hair holding him to her chest as his tongue took over for his fingers.

Elise was perched with her knees on either side of her husband and as he released her breasts to find her lips, his hands snaked down and cupped her bottom massaging the flesh there and holding her even closer to him. As he pulled her in she felt his arousal pressing against her centre. She reached down to remove her knickers which were acting as a final barrier between herself and her husband.

Charles noted her intentions and stopped her _"Allow me my love…" _he whispered as he carefully laid her back to rest against the arm of the settee. This time he rested his knees on either side of her body and with both hands gently removed her final article of clothing. He took her hips in both hands and brought his head down to lavish her flat firm belly with kisses, daring to travel lower and administer a few kisses amongst her soft curls. He trailed his kisses back up her body and to her lips and their tongues tangled together once more.

The warm weight of his body against hers, the soft hairs of his chest ghosting over her bare breasts, his hands caressing all the right places, it was more than she could take she reached for him

_"Charles… I need you love, please?"_

He looked in her eyes. He would never tire of the love he saw there constantly radiating back at him. He placed one final kiss to her lips before whispering

_"With pleasure my darling."_

He distributed his weight above her and ran his hand around and under her right thigh encouraging her to part her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and locked eyes with her and as he slowly started to push himself inside they heard footsteps outside the door followed by a swift knocking…

_"Mr. Carson?"_

Elise's head fell back against the arm of the settee as her eyes immediately filled with tears of disappointment. She tried to move out from under her husband but he stilled her. Charles refused to pull away from Elise. He did his best to answer without sounded as irritated as he felt

_"Yes, Edward?"_

_"Oh sorry Mr. Carson we've found it after all, never mind!"_

And with that the footsteps disappeared as quickly as they came.

Charles looked down at Elise and lifted a hand to carefully wipe away the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. As he wiped her tears her disappointment was replaced with a lovely relieved smile.

He put on his own Cheshire Cat like grin before whispering

_"Now beautiful… where were we? About here yes…?"_

And he pushed himself back inside of her. Elsie emitted a half gasp half moan as he filled her stretching her most deliciously to accommodate him. She tilted her hips to encourage him to move and he did so with the most deep and languid strokes she could imagine. He tangled his fingers in her hair noticing that the majority of the pins had fallen out before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

She met him gentle thrust for thrust as the pleasure slowly built-up inside both of them. Before long Charles shifted just enough that when he thrust back into her he hit her most delicate spot. She threw her head back and unable to control her voice moaned his name. He caught her moan with his lips and she had to return the favor for him as he gasped into her when she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even deeper into her than he had previously been. He whispered in her ear

_"Oh my love, my darling you're so beautiful… it has been far too long. I'm so so sorry my beautiful beautiful Elise…"_

She pulled his head to her running her hands down his back

_"Oh my man never apologize… it isn't your fault. I love you Charles…"_

_"I love you."_

He kissed her deeply picking up his pace. She encouraged him feeling the familiar tightening in her lower belly she knew she was getting close.

_"A little fa-faster love… oh Charles… Charles…"_

He watched his beautiful wife coming slowly undone below him. She was emitting nothing but breathy moans and he could feel her pulsing around him. He knew he was as close as she was but he had to hold out just a little longer for her…

_"It's ok my love…"_

She was in complete ecstasy, the sensations radiating through her body. She had to grasp tightly to his arms for fear of falling apart… she cried out for him

_"Oh Charles… love I'm so close…" _

_"Let go love… let me see you let go…"_

He pushed himself just a little deeper inside and she was gone. She felt herself slip off the edge grasping for her husband as he buried his face in her neck and fell over the edge with her.

They lay together letting the waves of passion roll over their still tangled bodies. Until Charles, in fear of crushing his wife, wrapped his arms around her and gently moved them backwards until he was laying against the back of the couch with her secure on his chest in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat below her head and gently placed a few soft kisses to his chest. He placed a few kisses to the top of her head.

_"Elise my darling… I really am so sorry. It has been such an incredibly long time."_

She positioned herself in the familiar crook of his arm to look up at him

_"But it isn't your fault my love. I can't possibly blame our sweet daughter but she does seem to have impeccable timing…"_

_"That she does. I believe she gets it from her mother…"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Nothing love… nothing…"_

_"Charles Oliver…" _she flirted with him moving to straddle him her arms on either side of his holding her up meeting him face to face _"if memory serves right, mere moments ago you seemed terribly fond of my timing…" _she placed a steamy kiss to his lips

_"You are very very correct love…"_

She settled back down into his arms as his hands drew lazy patterns on her back and hip.

_"I don't particularly want to get up and go back to work love."_

_"Nor do I… do you suppose the family would notice if you weren't there to serve dinner?"_

Charles donned his best butler voice

_"So sorry M'Lord I had a serious matter to attend to downstairs." _He ran his hand teasingly over Elise's bottom _"I'm afraid it was just too pressing to ignore."_

_"I would vouch for the severity of the situation…" _

_"You don't think they would suspect?"_

_"No love but I worry the others might." _she snuck a look at the clock _"Charles we've been in here almost two hours…"_

_"A personal best…" _he teased burying his head in her hair.

_"Mmm my man…" _she purred as she wrapped her arms around him kissing him slowly rolling herself back on top of him.

Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her deepening the kiss. As he felt himself starting to react to her he had to stop

_"Elise love I want this… believe me so so much. But do we have time?"_

She placed a single finger to his lips..

_"Charles Carson…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Make time."_

He didn't have to be told twice...

* * *

The couple did eventually get dressed and return to their respective jobs. But Charles realized while serving dinner that he never did talk about Elise about the matter he discussed with Lord Grantham earlier that afternoon. Since it would effect the both of them he knew he had to speak with her soon. He made a note to find her before they gathered Hattie for the evening and speak with her before they went home for the night. Only this time man, he thought to himself, leave the door open… or maybe not…


	14. Chapter 14

Elise couldn't keep the smile off of her face. The afternoon she spent locked away reconnecting with her husband was exactly what she needed. Then to top it all off the upstairs dinner at the house had been a quiet affair, and the Carson's had been released early. They were quick to gather their little girl and bid their co-workers an early goodbye. They got home and after changing out of their work clothes, decided that the day was still relatively young.

It was early October and taking advantage of the warmer fall evening, the trio took a stroll through the village, Charles proudly pushing Hattie's pram with Elise on his arm. They ran a few errands before returning home. Where Elise was most thrilled to get to prepare a meal for her husband in her beautiful kitchen. She loved to cook but she hardly ever got to since most meals were consumed at the main house. As she finished the washing up she removed her apron, turned off the lights and ascended the steps to help tuck her daughter in for the night. She was not surprised to find the baby's room empty or to find her husband atop of the covers on their bed playing with Hattie. Both her husband and daughter had changed into pajamas and Hattie was giggling away seated on her Papa's lap. He smiled at Elise as she walked in the door

_"Hello my love…" _he patted the open spot on the bed next to them_ "Care to join us?"_

Elise took a few steps closer to the bed and toed off her shoes as she spoke

_"I can't think of anything I would like more… just let me change into my nightgown…" _

She changed quickly and climbed into the bed and into Charles extended arm as he cuddled her in… she got comfortable and placed a kiss to her husbands lips. Then turning her attention to Hattie gently ran a hand over her growing daughters head.

_"Charles I can't believe it, look at all this hair… she's getting so big."_

_"I know, almost six months old I can hardly believe it."_

Charles ran his own fingers over his daughters head as he continued

_"It's the same colour as yours, Els…"_

Elise smiled softly

_"Yes… I suppose it is isn't it?" _

Hattie shifted her attention to Elise and reached out for her mummy. Charles picked her up to place her in Elise's arms as he spoke

_"She was starting to look a bit sleepy… if you want to cuddle her a bit, I'll gladly read to you both?"_

Elise gathered her daughter in her arms and gently ran her hand softly over her back as the little girl snuggled sleepily into her mothers chest. She loved when her daughter was this cuddly, knowing these moments would grow fewer and fewer as her daughter continued to grow.

_"We would love that. Wouldn't we little one?"_

She placed a few gentle kisses to the little girls head as Charles reached for the book on his nightstand. He reached down to the foot of the bed and pulled up the throw blanket that laid there tucking the three of them in. He began to read from a book of Fairy Tales as his little girl, mesmerized by her fathers soothing voice, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elise climbed back into bed after having tucked a fast asleep Hattie into her crib. She was once again engulfed by her husband arms. She quietly spoke her lips pressed against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his body

_"Mmm alone once again…" _

He smiled and pulled her even closer as she snuggled into him. This Elise was so much more relaxed than the Elise he woke up to this morning. He was glad that she was able to let go of some of her tension and stress from earlier and enjoy some time with Hattie and himself. But he knew that he had to approach what he so desperately had been working up to telling her earlier. He had been avoiding it because he himself wasn't thrilled but knew he was out of time…

_"Love, remember earlier the morning when I asked to talk to you?"_

She pulled her head back to look at him a smile and a gentle blush covering her cheeks

_"Yes I seem to recall your asking… what I don't recall is much talking…"_

He chuckled softly and gave her a sweet kiss

_"No, not much talking - and I'm not complaining - I throughly enjoyed the alternative. However, there was something I actually needed to talk to you about. I think I've been putting it off because I am less than thrilled about the entire situation, however Lord Grantham hasn't given me much time."_

Elise carefully sat up to study her husband. He looked the perfect combination of apologetic and disappointed. She reached her hand out and ran it down his arm encouraging him

_"What is it love? Talk to me… what's going on?"_

He laced his fingers with hers as he pulled her back to his chest. He took a deep breath and began

_"This morning His Lordship informed me that Lady Grantham and himself will be taking an extended trip to London. They are interested in purchasing a sort of summer home, a place for the family to stay during the summertime, you know to host guests and parties and whatnot. Anyway they plan on leaving for a few weeks two days from now to see a few homes and hopefully make a purchase."_

He felt Elise nod against his chest

_"And…?" _she carefully prompted him

_"And… he has requested I accompany them since I would be carrying out my duties as butler at the new London home…" _

Realization dawned on Elise and she spoke softly

_"So you have to go to London with the family until purchase is complete…"_

_"I'm afraid so, yes…"_

She pulled back up to look at him.

_"And you think it may be as long as a few weeks?"_

Charles noticed the sadness creeping into her eyes. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek

_"Unfortunately yes. Or at least Lord Grantham seems to think so. He expressed that I be prepared to be gone that long since he will want to interview staff once a house is acquired."_

Elise was quiet for a moment, looking into his eyes as he spoke. She knew that Charles' position at the house meant that he was required to do as they asked. He had even traveled with them before, but not since Hattie was born, actually not since before they married, and never for more than a few days. This was going to be different being away from him for an extended period of time. But she knew they didn't have much choice. She took a deep breath as he finished talking and smiled at him

_"Well it appears that The Carson's are going to be split up for a few days." _She ran her fingers through his hair putting the loose curl that always fell to his forehead back in place._ "We will miss you terribly my love, but it's part of the job. I understand."_

Charles was in awe of this woman. He knew his wife wouldn't scream or shout at the news but he was expecting her to be upset or disappointed. He couldn't hold back from meeting her lips in a passion filled kiss.

_"Elise Carson thank you for being you." _he whispered against her lips

She pulled back to look at him

_"Is this what you were putting off telling me?"_

_"Honestly love, yes. I wasn't sure how you would feel. I haven't been away from you since before we we're married and I've never been away from Hattie for more than a few hours. I knew you wouldn't shout or yell but I never want to risk upsetting you. And honestly I am not feeling at all okay with leaving either of you."_

_"Oh Charles… I'm not upset love. And Hattie and I will be fine. It will be hard not having you around but if you feel better I could move the two of us into my old room at the house that way we wouldn't be alone."_

_"You would do that?"_

_"I would if it would it make you feel better."_

He thought for a moment…

_"Actually it would. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and our daughter, but I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to either of you. You're sure you wouldn't mind though?"_

She shook her head and snuggled back up against his chest

_"No… not at all. It may actually be easier. I'm not sure I could sleep in this bed without you in it next to me, holding me…"_

_"Oh Elise…" _he pulled her in even closer to him.

_"It will be fine my love… hopefully the time will pass quickly and we'll all be back here with the trip a distant memory."_

* * *

Two weeks later and Charles was still unsure about when the family would be retuning to Downton. Lord and Lady Grantham had finally made a decision on a house the week before but now they were just beginning to interview potential candidates for staffing. As he sat in his small room all alone that night he realized he missed Elise and Hattie so terribly that the pain was almost tangible. He grabbed the book he had brought with him off the nightstand and opened the front cover removing a handful of letters that had come from his wife over the last few weeks. He reread the first one:

_"My Love,_

_I know it has only been a few days but it feels so much longer. We are all feeling your absence, most of the male staff look lost without their fearless leader. But I am doing my best to keep them all in line and on task, just as you would do. _

_In other non work related matters Hattie and I are missing you terribly. She does not seem amused by my attempts at the reading of the bedtime stories. I think your voice soothes her in ways mine just cannot. But thankfully she has your patience my love and we are getting by. I on the other hand, don't want to complain, but am finding it almost impossible to get a decent nights rest without you by my side. It's quite silly really but I've taken to wearing one of your old nightshirts to bed. It smells of you, which helps, but it does not have your strength or warmth. _

_Reading over what I've written I am realizing this all sounds rather gloomy. Maybe the rain is causing everything to feel a bit more melancholy. Oh darling this weather actually reminds me of the time we were out on an "adventure" not too long after we began spending our half days together, and we got caught in that storm. Do you remember? We only had my small umbrella because you insisted it would not rain. But when it did rain you practically wrapped yourself around me so we could share? I so desperately hoped it was just an excuse for you to be near me. But we finally made it to a barn, both hopelessly soaked, and you looked at me dripping wet and all I could think to do was fix your hair. That curl that likes to rebel had once again come free and without thinking I smoothed it back to its place. I will never forget your face my love. Your beautiful eyes filled with something I had never seen before, something I have now come to recognize as love. You stepped towards me and I stepped back and so gracefully tripped bringing us both down to the floor. I had wanted to kiss you so badly that day, but you were, are, always such a gentlemen and did nothing but check to be sure I was alright. I knew in that moment that I loved you Charles Oliver Carson. You have made me the happiest woman (and mummy) in the world. _

_I realize now that this has gotten terribly sentimental. That, however, I can relate to your absence. I can hear your sweet daughter waking in the next room so I'll have to end this but please know I am sending all my love to you always my darling. I trust you are well my beautiful, wonderful man._

_Looking forward to getting caught in the rain with you soon… _

_With all my love for always,_

_Elsie"_

Charles folded the letter and willed the tears that formed in his eyes not to fall. She was able to make him feel so many things. He couldn't wait to be back with her. He moved on to the second envelope that had come just a few days after the fist. He pulled out the letter but this one was address _"Dear Papa…" _and thought it had of course been writing in Elsie's perfect script he had come to think of it as one of his most prized positions. His first letter from his daughter. Even if she was just a few months old and could not read or write let alone speak. He still loved it. He read on

_"My Papa -_

_Mummy tells me that you have been gone exactly ten days. Which she says isn't really that long. However, since I am only a few months old ten days is feeling quite substantial. I miss you, Papa. Please don't misunderstand, I love being with Mummy and sleeping in my crib next to her bed. Her cuddles are wonderful as always and the food is good. But she seems to be struggling in the area of bedtime stories. She tries quite hard I can tell, but her voices are not nearly as good as yours and I find myself needing her to read two or three of them until I feel sleepy enough to go to bed. She tells me that it's ok, that she knows she isn't you, but I hope you come home soon because we are going to run out of stories if this keeps up. _

_I am being a very good girl just like you told me. Nanny June and Mummy tell me so everyday. I am also looking after Mummy just like you said that night you rocked me to sleep and thought Mummy was in the bath but was actually just outside of my door too engrossed watching you with me to walk away. She is doing alright but I can tell she misses you. So I give her lots of extra cuddles at before bed so she has sweet dreams. _

_Mummy also told me that in your letter you said you missed me. So in the envelope with this letter you should find a photograph of me. Mummy took me to have it taken in town, and I sat very still and didn't cry so it would be perfect for you. Mummy said you would like to keep it with you since you cannot be with me. She says you should buy a frame like the one you put her picture in that way you can keep both of us close by._

_I miss you Papa so I am also sending you lots of hugs and baby kisses._

_I love you always and always, _

_Hattie"_

Charles had done as instructed and purchased a frame almost identical to the one he kept a photo of Elise in. Each framed photo sat on his bedside table. He looked at them now thinking it was just like Elise to make sure he knew that Hattie missed him. He loved her for that. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the photo of his little Hattie in the envelope with the letter but was so thankful to be able to see the faces of both his girls.

He folded the letters and put them back in the book. Setting the book down he moved to his desk and sat down to write his bi-weekly letter praying that soon he would be able to talk to them face to face.

_"My Dearest Elise and My Darling Hattie…"_


	15. Chapter 15

It had been four and a half weeks since Charles had left for London with Lord and Lady Grantham. Elise and Hattie were still living in her old room at the main house trying to make the best of things, but life was just not the same without Charles. She knew that as each day passed that Charles was getting terribly upset about still being away. His letters were full of longing, expressing how horribly he missed them. Her letters were much of the same, with additional details of their little girl. But as much as they missed one another, since duty called they knew they really had no choice but to wait it out.

On that quiet Wednesday morning at breakfast Elise received a rather heavy letter from London, that was not addressed in her husbands handwriting. She opened the envelope and pulling out the letter quickly discovered it had come from Lady Grantham. She excused herself from the table and urgently made her way to her office. She closed the door behind her, sat down at her desk and eagerly read:

_"Dear Mrs. Carson -_

_I would personally like to apologize for our keeping Mr. Carson here so much longer than originally anticipated. We are so very gratefully for his dedication and willingness to help us staff the new house, however, as a mother I realize how taxing this must be on yourself and little Hattie. Carson has not once winced or complained when asked to prolong his stay, but it breaks my heart each time seeing the look of sadness in his eyes. It would be obvious to anyone with half a heart that he is missing his family quite terribly. Lord Grantham first told me I was acting far too "American" about this, but now he agrees that Carson just is not himself. His duties do not waver, but his usual spark is most certainly dim. _

_All that to say that Lord Grantham and I have spoken and we think it will be at least another week before we are in a position to be able to return to Downton. And unfortunately we feel we cannot yet part with Carson, but we would hate for him to suffer for us. So enclosed you will find a train ticket for Thursday's mornings nine o'clock train to London. We know neither yourself or Carson would ever request such privileges and we want to thank you both for your continued duty to our family. We would love for yourself and sweet Hattie to use it to come surprise Carson at the new house and remain here with us for the duration of our stay. I fully trust you can leave the house in the capable hands of Caroline and Edward, so do not worry about your duties. There is more than enough room here for you and I have reserved a crib for Hattie, so all preparations are set. _

_I realize this letter will arrive without time for you to reply so I'll close by saying we truly hope to see you both Thursday. There will be a car at the depot waiting to bring you to the house._

_Sincerely,_

_Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham"_

Elise, still shocked, placed the letter on her desk and peeked into the envelope. Sure enough there was a train ticket assigned to the nine o'clock train bound for London for the following morning. She wasn't sure how she would ever thank her employers, but she would try. For the first time in four and half weeks she smiled a genuine smile. She quickly scribbled down a list of things for the staff to be accomplished in the already spotless house over the next week. Then hurried upstairs gathered Hattie and returned to her room to pack a suitcase in preparation for the next day. Because in just about twenty-four hours, they were going to see Charles.

* * *

Charles noticed the sun shining through the window as he sat at his London desk looking over applicant letters. Staffing the new house was proving to be a bit of a chore but at least it kept his mind occupied. The last few days had been so rainy and dreary that the sun was a welcomed change. He glanced at the clock realizing he had been reading through these letters for two whole hours and decided a quick walk and some fresh air might help improve his mood. As he stood and put on his coat all he could think was that he was gloomy, he missed his wife, he missed his daughter, and he wanted nothing more than to go home.

The train had arrived on time and Elise was so grateful that Hattie had been an absolute gem the whole ride. She wasn't sure but she was almost positive the little girl understood that they were going to see her Papa. They got off the train and as promised there was a car and driver waiting for them that quickly whisked them off to the house. Lady Grantham met Elise as the car pulled up to the door.

_"Mrs. Carson! It is so good to see you, I'm so glad you both could come."_

Elise smiled at her employeer

_"M'Lady I cannot express how grateful I am for allowing us to be here. We have missed Mr. Carson dreadfully."_

Lady Grantham smiled as she ushered Elise and Hattie into the house

_"Oh don't mention it. It was the least we could do. Poor Carson has been ever so helpful but Lord Grantham and I both know his head and heart are with you." _She turned her attention to Hattie who was contently perched in Elise's arms she ran her hand gently over the little girls cheek _"And how could he not look at her! My goodness she is so beautiful… and getting so big."_

Elise smiled quite proud of her little girl

_"Thank you M'Lady. She's growing up right before our eyes."_

_"Oh she is indeed… she's so precious I could just eat her up!" _She looked back up to Elise _"Alright in seriousness though, O'Brien has informed me that Charles has snuck out for a walk just a few moments ago so if you hurry we can get you up to the room before he comes back to change for luncheon."_

At this Mrs. O'Brien appeared in the main hall and walked toward the women

_"Hello Mrs. Carson." _She smiled and reached a hand out for Hattie _"And hello to you sweet one… my goodness look how much you've grown!"_

Hattie cooed at the young ladies maid as Elise smiled thankful for familiar faces

_"Hello Mrs. O'Brien."_

_"O'Brien, is everything set and ready to go?"_

_"Yes M'Lady. I moved the crib in myself after I was sure he was gone. And the footmen are prepared to serve the luncheon alone this afternoon."_

_"Excellent. Thank you. Mrs. Carson we will give Mr. Carson the rest of the day off so do not let him tell you otherwise. O'Brien, would you mind showing Mrs. Carson where Mr. Carson's room is? We will have her case sent up momentarily."_

_"Absolutely M'Lady… right this way."_

Elise turned to Lady Grantham one last time before following O'Brien

_"M'Lady… thank you again, for everything."_

Lady Grantham smiled

_"You're quite welcome."_

And with that Elise and Hattie made their way to Charles' room.

His room was modest with a bed, nightstand and wardrobe. There was a door that opened to a small attached parlor filled with a small settee, desk, a rocking chair and a crib. Elise smiled reminding herself to thank O'Brien for arranging the crib (and probably the rocking chair) for Hattie.

Once settled Elise placed Hattie in the crib with her teddy's and allowed the little girl to play, she left the adjoining door open as she unpacked her suitcase and began hanging her dresses in the small wardrobe. As she placed her final dress on a hanger the door opened, she quickly turned and her heart starting racing as she took in the shocked face of her beautiful husband. She couldn't contain her smile as tears of happiness filled her eyes. When she finally found her words she managed to quietly speak

_"Hello my love…" _

* * *

Everywhere he walked he was reminded of his girls. The park was full of women with prams and each passing dark haired woman seemed to look more and more like Elise. This walk was doing nothing for his nerves and he decided to head back toward the house. Luncheon was quickly approaching but he hoped to have time to write a quick letter home before being summoned to his butler duties. As he got to the house he entered the back door and made the quick jaunt up to his room.

He shrugged off his coat before opening the door and thought he had the wrong room when he noticed a woman at the wardrobe. Before he could apologize and close the door the figure quickly turned around and spoke to him. As the reality sunk in Charles took a step into the room and closed the door thinking for sure he had gone completely mad

_"Elsie…?" _He spoke in barely a whisper…

Elise, tears now streaming down her face, quickly crossed the room and threw her arms around her husbands neck, practically jumping into his arms. Charles instantly pulled her in as close as he could. His hands traveling from her neck, down her back, over her arms, trying to convince himself she was actually standing before him. She pulled away placing her hands on his shoulders to look at him.

_"My love…" _he softly spoke his voice filled with awe he brought his hands to cup both sides of her face _"…oh Elise it's you… thank god it's you." _and he brought his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss.

Elise wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. She met his kiss with one just as passionate lips and tongues finally reuniting with one another. When they finally broke apart he spoke

_"My darling I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you."_

She smiled at him

_"I know my love, believe me I know."_

_"But what… wh… how did you get here?"_

She giggled at her man still so in shock

_"The train. Lady Grantham sent me a letter and a ticket she apologized for keeping you so much longer than planned and said we must come out and surprise you. We are here for the duration of your stay my love."_

Charles was unable to control his grin as he pulled his wife in extra tight yet another time. He sighed finally able to feel relaxed

_"Oh my darling that is the best news I've heard in weeks." _

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as he replayed her previous words he froze

_"Elise…"_

_"Yes love?"_

He pulled back to meet her eyes

_"Elise did you say 'we'?"_

She grinned as she pulled away from him. She left him standing in the middle of the room as she quickly crossed into the parlor and picked Hattie up from her crib. Thankful the little girl was still awake she put one hand around her daughters middle and the other under her little bottom with her back against Elise's chest so she was facing forward as she made her way back to her husband. She spoke as she entered the room

_"Yes love… I said 'we'."_

Charles eyes filled with tears as Elise brought Hattie into the room. The little girl immediately starting giggling and kicking her legs in excitement as she saw her father standing before her. When Elise was close enough Hattie reached out for Charles and he scooped her up without a second thought. The baby girl snuggled into her Papa's chest as he placed kiss after kiss on her little head.

_"Hello my sweet sweet girl… oh Hattie you've gotten so big! My little darling angel…"_

Charles held out a free arm to wrap around Elise. She accepted wrapping one arm around his waist and rubbing her free hand down Hattie's back as Charles spoke

_"Elsie Carson you have managed, yet again, to prove that I am the luckiest man in the world."_

She looked into his eyes

_"The simple truth is my dear, that we are horribly lost without you. And the idea of another week away from you was more than either of us could possibly bear."_

He kissed her lips tenderly smiling as he pulled back

_"I'm so glad you're both here."_

_"We're so glad to be here."_

He continued to cuddle Hattie to his chest as it dawned on him that he was probably terribly late for luncheon. Elise noticed the look on his face and as he turned to hand Hattie back to her, but she carefully pressed her daughter back into her husband arms.

_"No keep her. Lady Grantham told me when I arrived that you've been given the rest of the day off my love." _she kissed him_ "So… just relax."_

_"Thank goodness…" _He turned and eyed the bed instantly having a idea.

He released Elise and crossed over the the bed. He toed his shoes off at the foot of the bed before carefully sitting and turning his body to lay down with his back against the headboard. Hattie, now able to lay on her Papa's chest, cuddled in happily and released a tiny yawn as Charles ran a hand slowly up and down her back. He smiled up at Elise

_"Join us love, and we shall relax."_

She happily obliged, first removing her own shoes before climbing into bed with her husband and daughter. She shared a few soft kisses with him before snuggling into his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. It may have been early afternoon but it wasn't long before all three Carson's were content and comfortably fast asleep.


End file.
